A New Perspective
by NarutoFanatic17
Summary: Sakura Haruno; An abused child. Sasuke Uchiha; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in one another and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU-highschool fic, includes minor NaruHina, InoShika & NejiTen. READ AND REVIEW, RATED M FOR A REASON, COMPLETE.
1. And so we come to want a new perspective

'_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime: **_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing: **SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary: **_Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for: **Alcohol, Child abuse, murder and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **_**ME NO OWN NARUTO! DX**_** dammit.. but when I take over the world I shall own it! MWAHAHHA :D**

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_New perspective _– Panic! At the disco

_Hello Helicopter _– Motion City Soundtrack

_A lifeless ordinary – _Motion City Soundtrack****

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** Well this is my second SasuSaku fanfic so yeah! Go easy on meh and I'm [tbh] still new to the whole AU thingy X3 Hope you'll enjoy and be sure to leave a review! Thanks! This idea came to me when I was listening to 'New perspective' by Panic! At the disco.. Let the story begin!

_**Please leave reviews if you want me to continue this story :33 Thank you~!**_

STORY START#

He slammed the door shut with a loud bang as he bellowed out her name in a vicious tone, "SAKURA!"

The voice echoed through-out the house as Sakura's quivering form slowly began to mechanically move towards the stair-case, "Y-Yes?" She whispered out.

"Come down here and give you dear daddy a big hug!" He hissed out in a sickly-sweet voice.

Sakura cringed as she began to back away from the stairs. "YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING THAT EASILY YOU BITCH!" Her father's voice rang out before he dashed up the stairs quickly advancing towards the ever faltering Sakura..

"_No_.." Sakura whispered out before shouting, "N-NO!" Her words fell on deaf ears as her father smirked before taking his belt off and slashing the belt across Sakura's clothed skin and even though it was clothed; they both knew it would leave scars, marks and wounds on her _scathed _alabaster skin…

"S-Stop!" Sakura stuttered as she tried to hold back the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes though that was ignored by her father as he kept the sickly sweet smile plastered on his face while continuing to whip her…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"GET A GRIP!" A boy of seventeen yelled out at his 'father'.

"HAH! YOOOUU LITTLE BRAAAT! YOU'RE THE REAASON WHY I K-KILLED YOUR MOTHERRR!" His 'father' slurred while pointing an accusing finger at the seventeen year old..

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" The boy shouted before fisting his hands at his sides.

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM SASUKE! I KNOW **EVERYTHING! **I KNOW THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED, YOU NEVER HAD A REAL FATHER AND YOUR BROTHER—

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Sasuke ground out before shoving past his 'father' and storming off to his room and shutting the door…

…**..**

The sunlight filtered through the cracks in the curtains as a sleepy Sasuke woke up to the sound of plates breaking and clattering coming from downstairs..

'Normal kids have the privilege of waking up to their favourite songs, alarm clocks and their mothers sweet melodic voices but no, I have to wake up to fucken plates breaking!... Mother, What did I do to deserve this?' Sasuke thought depressingly before groggily moving out of the bed and into the shower.

As the cold water of the shower pelted down onto his body, he thought about everyone in school who thought of himself and his life as the description of perfect.. If only they knew the true meaning of the word _perfect_…

"SASUKE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE! OR I'LL GET SOMEONE TO RAPE YOU!" The man from downstairs yelled.

Sasuke grimaced at the thought that the man downstairs was his _legal _father. He shouldn't even be allowed to have that title! It wasn't fair.. but then again, life isn't fair…

"SASUKE! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, IF YOU DON'T FUCKEN COME DOWN RIGHT NOW I WILL COME UP THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF!" Sasuke's father yelled before stomping his foot loudly, the sound of his foot connecting with the floor left an impacting echo drifting throughout the house..

"I'M COMING!" Sasuke shouted back as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself with.

He opened his closet and threw on a navy blue button up shirt before grabbing a pair of black pants and putting them on. Just as he was about to exit his room; he slipped on a pair of navy blue converses and grabbing his bag before exiting his room…

Sasuke went down the stairs two at a time because he didn't want to face his father's wrath. "YOU DOG! I THOUGHT I CALLED YOU TO COME DOWN TEN MINUTES AGO!" Sasuke's father yelled out…

"Sorry!" Sasuke muttered before grabbing an apple and storming out of the house and slamming the door shut. The second Sasuke slammed the door, he broke into a sprint; running as far as he could away from the hell hole called his house…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

AT THE HARUNO HOUSEHOLD#

"BITCH WAKE UP!" Sakura's father shouted as he slapped the sleeping Sakura and threw her off the bed. Sakura screamed out when she fell onto the floor. She winced before forcing herself to get up..

Sakura's father smirked before he left the room; satisfied with the bruise on her shoulder and her pained face…

'_I hate him! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I __**HATEEE**__ HIM!'_ Sakura thought despairingly.

'**Sakura.. It's okay, we're in this together! We can pull through.. SHANNARO!**' Inner Sakura said with a bright smile as she tried to cheer up the despairing Sakura.

Sakura smiled softly at her inner's enthusiasm as she walked towards her bathroom before picking up some new fresh clothes. Sakura opened the door and slipped in before locking the door…

Sakura jumped into the shower after taking off her pyjama's and throwing them to the side while placing her new clothes for school in a neat pile. The cold water hitting her bruised skin made her wince but soon she found it quite relaxing..

Sakura let out a sigh of content before lathering some cherry scented shampoo on her head as she massaged it in before rinsing it out.. Around ten minutes later Sakura emerged from the shower, drying herself all over. Sakura then slipped on her undergarments before grabbing her new clothes…

Sakura put on her light green turtleneck and then put on her black baggy track-pants before finally putting on a pair of light pink converses.. Sakura knew her sense of style was weird some may even go to the extent of calling it whacky but she needed the turtleneck to cover her bruises, the converses so no one could see the scars on her feet and the black baggy track pants so she wouldn't feel pained when she ran…

She opened the bathroom door only to get punched in the stomach, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU BITCH?" Her father bellowed out while glaring at Sakura. "…" Sakura stayed silent, it was always the best option in these situations..

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU UGLY WHORE!" Sakura's father yelled before shoving her to her bedroom door. Sakura grabbed her bag before running out her bedroom door and soon out of the house..

Unaware but at the exact moment, the thoughts of a certain pinkette and midnight blue/black haired boy's thoughts were the same... _'Why.. WHY IS IT ONLY ME?'_

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura finally reached school only to see a bunch of fangirls hoarding around the renowned Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a the school's heartthrob. Sakura sighed, she did like Sasuke but she knew she would never have a chance to be with him so she chose to like him from the sidelines…

"Hiya forehead!" Ino called out cheerily while waving at Sakura. Sakura instantly blushed as she made her way over to Ino..

"Ino-pig! Don't say that so loudly!" Sakura said briskly as fear filled her as Ino raised her hand. Sakura cowered and moved a step backwards.

"..Sakura?" Ino said in a confused manner…

Of course, nobody knew that Sakura was an abused child; she didn't want or need their pity! She'd pull through, no matter what; she knew she would..

Sakura smiled nervously and waved it off with her hand, "Hahah~ N-No need to worry I-Ino-pig!" Sakura stuttered.

Ino then turned around and Sakura did the same but only to see what Ino was looking at. "SASUKE-KUN!" Ino shrieked out before running over to him, adding to his ever growing fangirl's that were suffocating him.

For a second, Sakura thought she saw Sasuke glance at me but she knew it was probably her imagination…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sasuke's eyes caught sight of a girl dressed in a turtleneck, baggy pants and converses. He glanced at her for a second, pastel pink bubble-gum hair and shiningly bright emerald eyes though what she was wearing was extremely odd because during this time of the year, the days and months were suffocatingly hot..

A few minutes later and Sasuke had finally managed to slip away from the rabid fangirls as he dashed to his class.

"TEME!" A loud voice boomed out. _'Naruto…' _Sasuke thought before sighing. "TEME WAIT UP!" Naruto cried out before using his never ending stamina to run ahead and catch up with Sasuke.

"Temeeee!" Naruto whined before hitting his best friend on the shoulder, "You should've waited for me dattebayo!" Naruto said while Sasuke just sighed again, "Hn.." Sasuke replied before walking off towards his class with Naruto..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"Haruno Sakura?" The teacher called out. Sakura snapped her head up, "Yes?" She said.. "I'm very sorry dear but the principal requested that you be moved to another class since theirs an odd number in another class and we need to even it out! Tsunade-Sama just picked randomly and it happened to be you so I'm sorry for the sudden notice.." said…. (yes, _mrs_.. she's married to Asuma)

Sakura was shocked. She stood there, her mouth partly agape and her hands trembling; it basically looked like had just told her she was going to die.

Ino squeezed Sakura's hand and then Sakura snapped out of her trance. Her face was still morbid. _'N-N-No…'_ Sakura thought as she shook.

'**SAKURA! COME ON, PULL THROUGH!' **Inner Sakura shouted as she took control of Sakura…

"It's fine!" Inner Sakura said aloud as the teacher nodded hesitantly but Inner Sakura was quick to flash a smile at her..

Inner Sakura grabbed her book as she walked towards the new class she was supposed to be in.. Inner Sakura gave Sakura control of her body again as Sakura sighed. _'Thanks Inner!'_ Sakura thought softly as a ghost of a smile played on her lips.. Sakura had heard that the new class which she was going to be in was full of extremely smart people and the class didn't have many people in it as well and for that she was thankful… and apparently everyone in that class had their very own skills, not just their genius.

Sakura knew she was smart but how smart was she compared to these people? Sakura's usual grades consisted of only A's and A+'s but how smart would the rest be? What if they could obtain higher than an A+! Sakura shook off the thought and labelled it as impossible as she saw the classroom and soon she was in front of the door…

'_As soon as I step in here, my life will change…'_ Sakura thought.

'**yeah.. LET'S DO IT! SHANNARO!'** Inner Sakura shouted enthusiastically while flashing Sakura a nice big grin…

Sakura knocked quietly before opening the door and entering the classroom timidly. "Ah! You must be Haruno Sakura!" The teacher said loudly yet lazily though it still startled Sakura.

"Y-Yes!" She stuttered as she felt the eyes of everyone in the room on her, Sakura didn't bother to look up seeing as she would just blush and attempt to run out of the classroom..

"Alright.. Come over here for a moment." He said as Sakura shuffled over to him. "Can you introduce yourself to the class Sakura? Oh and don't forget to mention your likes and dislikes!" The teacher chirped, "Oh and by the way, the names Kakashi; but students call me— "KAKASHI-SENSEI JUST SHUT UP AND LET HER INTRODUCE HERSELF!" A boy yelled out loudly while Kakashi sweat-dropped..

"Maa Maa.. geez! Go ahead Sakura." Kakashi said before going back to his desk. "O-Okay!" Sakura said before fixing her gaze onto the ground…

"My name's Haruno S-Sakura.. I'm seventeen years old a-and I l-like listening to music and I d-dislike v-v-violence! I hate it! I a-also have e-emerald eyes and p-pink hair as you can see.." Sakura finished as she glanced at Kakashi.

"oh! Thank you, thank you! CLASS! WHERE'S THE APPLAUSE HMM?" Kakashi yelled out as a scattered applause sounded.

"Idiots…" Kakashi mumbled as he grudgingly walked back to his desk and sitting down while Sakura still stood at the front of the class, nervously shifting her feet and staring at the floor…

"Errr… Kakashi-sensei… You might want to give the new girl a seat.." A girl spoke up as Kakashi stared at her and then sweat-dropped again.

"Eheh.. Well Sakura, let's see which seats are empty.." Kakashi said as he glanced around the class.. "Okay! You can go sit next to Sasuke!" Kakashi announced as Sasuke gave him an annoyed glance.

"O-O-Okay.." Sakura stuttered before tightening her grip on her books and then looking up at the class.. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she saw, that there was only seven people in this class. **'They must be the best of the best!' **Inner Sakura chimed in knowingly as Sakura agreed.

Sakura located where Sasuke sat as she walked towards his desk. Sakura gently placed her books on the empty side of the table before she sat down. "H-Hi.." Sakura stuttered softly. "Hn.." Sasuke grunted. Sakura just cracked a broken smile to him before opening her English book and did the work which was written out on the whiteboard…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

'_THAT'S THE GIRL!' _Sasuke thought. Why is she here anyway?

Sasuke stared at the girl as did most of the class. She was trembling without knowing and her gaze was fixated on the floor.

She started to introduce herself, "My name's Haruno S-Sakura.. I'm seventeen years old a-and I l-like listening to music and I d-dislike v-v-violence! I hate it! I a-also have e-emerald eyes and p-pink hair as you can see.." She said with pauses, stutters and trembling's…

And soon Kakashi being the idiot he was; forgot to give her a place to sit.. Sakura was that girls name.. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and said Hi.. Sasuke had just grunted…

Sasuke stared at her as she got side-tracked and started to doodle on her exercise book. And then she started to actually sketch something, Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye as he stared at drawing.

It was a girl with a big grin plastered onto her face as she stood hand-in-hand with a boy it seemed whose face was covered by a shadow but only a small smile was shown on his face as they both stood under an oak tree in the middle of a small flower field as you could see the city in the distance…

It was highly complex and Sasuke himself found the sketch to be very detailed and quite beautiful.. He wished for something like this, a caring girlfriend instead of a fangirl, a happy life instead of his depressing one and maybe just maybe a little bit of love…. But he knew that god had cursed him in some way, he would never be able to find happiness or tranquillity…

"S-S-Sasuke?" Sakura said aloud while snapping him out of his daze. "Hn?" Sasuke replied while raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow_. 'The girl's already trembling…'_ Sasuke made a mental note to ask her what was wrong with her once he got to know her more seeing as she would be sitting next to him for the rest of this school year…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

'_I-I-I can't believe we're a-actually sitting next to S-S-S-Sasuke-k-kun!' _Sakura thought excitedly as she continued to sketch.

'**KYAAAA~! I KNOW! WELL DONE SAKURA, WELL TRULY DONE!' **Inner Sakura exclaimed..

'**Hey Sakura.. You know Sasuke has been secretly staring at your sketch for a while…' **Inner Sakura pointed out with a smirk, while Sakura inwardly blushed…

'_W-W-WHAT!' _Sakura thought..

"S-S-Sasuke?" Sakura said softly while looking at his oh-so handsome face that looked way too stressed like hers. "Hn?" Sasuke said while raising one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows at her..

"You… You lead the same life as _me.."_ Sakura said subconsciously and whispered the 'me' part while Sasuke stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't compare yourself with me!" Sasuke quietly growled. "S-Sorry.." Sakura said before mumbling almost inaudibly, "Yeah… nobody in this school is abused other than me, nobody could understand my pain…" But Sasuke heard it, his heart almost skipped a beat that someone had a similar problem to him…

And then it dawned on him, '_And I d-dislike v-v-violence! I hate it!'_ her words echoed through his mind..

"W-What a-a-are you staring a-at?" Sakura said drastically, she was afraid that he might've heard her before. "What?" Sasuke said in a bored tone while Sakura inwardly sighed…

'_Thank you.. Kami-sama…' _Sakura thought gratefully.

'_She doesn't want to me to know that she's… abused at home.. Well, if that's what she wants; I'll keep quiet because I know what it would be like if anyone found out my painful secret…' _Sasuke thought…

"HARUNO SAKURA YOU BITCH!" A voice shouted into the classroom as Sakura stiffened…..

**HEHE I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFY and if anyone guesses who said "HARUNO SAKURA YOU BITCH!" and they guess it correctly, I'll make a scene of your choice XD sorrryyy but yeah! Please review if you want me to continue this story okay :33 Thanks! THIS STORY WILL BE SASUSAKU with possible minor NejiTen… Pleaseeeee press the review button there! Pweaase and you'll get a nice yummy cyber cookie and dedication in the next chapter [and please no flamers… constructive criticism is welcome though X33] Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	2. The girl with the broken smile

_._

_._

_._

_'__Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime:**_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing:**SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary:**_Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for:**Alcohol, Child abuse, murder and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category:**Romance

**Disclaimer:**_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **_**But maybe one day I will ^.^ **

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_The Saltwater Room_ – Owl City

_Secrets_ – OneRepublic

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** Naww thank you all for the reviews X33 I was extremely happy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :33 Thank you for reading and please review… And as promised; everyone that reviewed gets a dedication :)) Oh and the person who yelled, "HARUNO SAKURA, YOU BITCH!" was a girl named Ami.. She was indeed in the anime [Naruto] in one of Ino's flashbacks, Ami teased Sakura about her large forehead so yeah.. But thank you for your guesses ^_^ It made me so happy, words can't explain it! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

**PS. THERE SHALL BE SOME NEJITEN IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW REPLIES# **

**Kiyomi Uzumaki:** aww thanks for the review X33 Nopeee, sorry it wasn't Karin or her father..

**Strings of a puppet:** Nopee, it wasn't Karin… And thanks for the review :33

**sakuraXgaara2109 :** Naww thanks so much! It means a lot, and here you go; chapter 2!

**9kaguya99:** KAGU-CHAN X333 naww Arigatou gozaimasu kagu-chan for reviewing, wuv you! And here we gooo; chapter 2!

**Kurosaki-kun:** Thank you for the review! And yes, that was what I thought; I wanted Sasuke's life to be a tad bit bad not only Sakura's because in most stories I read, Sakura is always the one in pain, so I thought I'd balance it out and make Sasuke have a similar problem to hers..

**sakarami:** Nopeee, it wasn't her dad! Thanks for reviewing as well ^_^

**CrimsonBlood21:** Thanks for the review :3 well the reason for sakura acting a tad bit like Hinata is because she's abused at home and so she's become afraid of everyone around her and she trusts no one and about the stuttering, I just thought it should be included since she's afraid of everyone, even her one friend; Ino and I guess in my story, Sakura's a bit self-conscious… hope that explains it X3

**Brianna:** Thank youuu for your review X33 And here we are; chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

**DEDICATIONS#**

Kiyomi Uzumaki

Strings of a Puppet

sakuraXgaara2109

9kaguya99

Kurosaki-kun

Sakarami

CrimsonBlood21

Brianna

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu to all of you that reviewed, this chapter goes out to you! Cyber cookies for you as well *hands out cookies* enjoy nomnomm!**_

RECAP#

_"HARUNO SAKURA YOU BITCH!" A voice shouted into the classroom as Sakura stiffened…_

Back to the story#__

Sakura slowly lifted her head, her eyes stared at the figure in the classroom's doorway. Ami.. Ami Watanabe…

'_INNER! WHAT DO I DO? I-I-IT'S AMI!'_ Sakura screamed out mentally while Sasuke glanced towards Sakura who was now fiddling with her fingers under the table and trembling.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said effectively snapping her out of her panicked thoughts.. "W-What!" Sakura said while taking quick glances at the door.

"HARUNO SAKURA! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU SLUT!" Ami screeched as a few students glanced at her tiresomely.. Ami then made her way to where Sakura was sitting and grabbed her up by her turtleneck collar as Sakura squirmed and tried to wriggle out of her grasp…

"L-Let me go!" Sakura managed to squeak out. Ami just glared at the pathetic pinkette in front of her. "Let you go?" Ami scoffed before narrowing her honey coloured orbs…

"You bitch! You stole _my_ Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE SO STAY AWAY YOU WHORE!" Ami spat out viciously before throwing Sakura across the room thus resulting with Sakura hitting her back against the wall with a loud painful thump..

Ami sauntered over to Sakura before kneeling down in front of her with an almost gentle yet regretful smile on her face.

'_I-I-I think she.. I think she feels bad..' _Sakura thought with a hint of happiness.

'**NO SHE DOESN—' **Inner Sakura shouted but before she could continue, Sakura cracked a smile..

Sakura's broken smile seemed to light up the room that was until… Ami inwardly smirked wickedly at the now half smiling Sakura.

Ami lifted Sakura's chin up with her pointer finger and thumb as Sakura tried not to wince. Ami looked at her, before raising her hand and bringing it across Sakura's face using all her strength…

Sakura tumbled across the floor, her smile vanishing as she hit the wooden floor. The echo resounded throughout the room as the students stared impassively while some looked away and a certain Uchiha just stared at his table…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

A chocolate-brown eyed girl raised to her feet and walked towards Ami. "Hi!" The chocolate eyed girl chirped happily. Ami smirked, knowing that she had made a new follower…

"Hi sweetie!" Ami said happily as a smile played across her features. Another slap resounded throughout the room, "YOU BITCH! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU JUST HIT A GIRL? WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO TO YOU? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW SASUKE, FOR FUCKS SAKE; SHE'S NOT EVEN HIS GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT!" The chocolate-brown eyed girl yelled at the top of her lungs…

"Tenten!" A lavender eyed boy said as he walked towards her. "WHAT?" She screamed as she turned around only to be face-to-face with _him_…

"..Neji?" Tenten said hesitantly as she looked at him. "Go back to your seat." He said bluntly.. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Tenten yelled angrily before shoving past Neji as she ran towards the wincing Sakura.

"Hey.. Are you alright?" Tenten said gently as she helped Sakura to her feet. Sakura winced before dashing towards her desk and grabbing her bag, her tears flickering across her face before landing on Sasuke's side of the table as she ran off…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura ran out of the room as fast as she could, no one cared.. Nobody had ever cared; why had she been so foolish to believe that even for a second someone would care or even offer her a little bit of friendship.. She _knew_ love was too much to ask for, so she would settle for friendship or at least acquaintanceship…

Sakura ran, She ran to where she always ran to, her cherry blossom tree. Sakura slumped against the thick trunk of the cherry blossom tree as she slid down to the ground; she lay there against the tree for a few hours…

"Where is she?" A voice said gruffly, Sakura stiffened instantly and moved back as much as she could into the trunk of the tree while in the process, making her already bruised and battered back to swell.

"I can see you." Sasuke stated bluntly as he looked down at the pinkette her petite figure half hidden in the trunk of the tree…

FLASHBACK#

_Sakura winced before dashing towards her desk and grabbing her bag, her tears flickering across her face before landing on Sasuke's side of the table as she ran off…_

'_Sakura..' Sasuke thought regretfully as she ran out the door. "UCHIHA! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! RUN AFTER HER, NEJI WON'T LET ME!" Tenten yelled out as she glanced at the Hyuga who was holding her wrists firmly.._

_Sasuke nodded and then ran out the door but not before hearing, "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?" _

_Sasuke ran and ran, he checked everywhere in the school but to no avail, Sakura was no-where to be seen and so he decided to rest for a little while and proceeded towards his favourite spot; his cherry blossom tree…_

_He walked until he heard a shuffling noise, 'Impossible.. Nobody knows this place accept me!' Sasuke thought that was until he moved forward and saw her…_

FLASHBACK ENDED#

Sasuke reached out his hand to yank the pinkette to her feet but before he did so she shrieked and started to flail her arms around, "NO PLEASE! D-DON'T HURT ME! _Please!" _She finished with a plea as she cowered and shrunk as much as she could into the trunk of the tree..

"I won't hurt you.." Sasuke said with an impassive face, showing emotions was hard; especially for him. "…Sorry, this is my favourite spot you know.." The emerald-eyed girl muttered softly before placing her hands onto the ground in order to lift herself up…

Sakura winced when she tried to lift herself up_, 'Oh no.. oh dear lord no!' _ Sakura thought drastically as the already swollen bruise made her face twist into a look of pain. _'Please! Please don't let him notice!' _Sakura mentally prayed…

"_Sakura.._ It's okay; I won't hurt you." Sasuke repeated gently. The way her name rolled off his tongue made a shiver run up her spine. "O-Okay.." Sakura mumbled before gently placing her hand into his outstretched one as he pulled her up off the ground. "T-Thank you!" Sakura stuttered while blushing, this was a memory she would cherish. No matter what; she'd love this memory more than anything…

'_Thank you kami-sama...' _

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sasuke went home that night; thoughts revolving around a certain pinkette. He had never seen her around before but he knew, she had been at the same school as him-self since high-school started but what perplexed him was the fact that his favourite place was also her favourite place.

_And so the question floated throughout his mind; how in the name of god, had he not seen her before?_

.

.

.

Omg sorry D: I know it's a short-ish update but school is murdering me and I really don't have much time! Thank you for reading and please, to those who favourite this story; at least leave a review to tell me how it was :)) Thank you and please press that little review button down there and I'll give you all cyber sundae's this time =33 READ AND REVIEWWW X33 sorry for any typo's or error's; I don't have a beta and I don't have time to re-read and edit my writing~! Review… or Orochimaru will find you O.o"


	3. Over time, We will slowly come to heal

_._

_._

_._

_'__Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime:**_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing:**SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary:**_Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for:**Alcohol, Child abuse, murder and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category:**Romance

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly.. **_**I don't own Naruto**_**, and I don't own a ramen shop yet either… but all in good time :] MWAHAHAH…**

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_Cat and mouse –_ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_She will be loved –_ Maroon 5

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** Thank you to those that reviewed :)) it made me smile and I do hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'm terribly sorry if this is late, school's been tough on me especially since I'm in a special advanced class :( but have no fear! I'll continue this story just for you all n_n thanks for reading and please leave a review.. it'll only take a few seconds thank you =3

"_**I love you, you love me! We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too~"**_

^ AHAHA OMG LOLOLL XD im sorry, but I didn't wanna put an actual song for that part, [you'll see when you read] So I put a song from Barney, it's a show I used to watch when I was a little kid.. good times :)) well enjooyy.. ehehe I can't stop laughing now, dammit! 

**REVIEW REPLIES# **

**Kurosaki-kun: **Thanks for the review. Yeah I do indeed like NejiTen, it's one of my fave pairings.. hehe well I can't tell you that yet ;) you're just gonna have to wait and find out.. Your welcome ^^

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares: **Naww thank you :)) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**emilyxsong: **Thanks for the review =33

**sakarami: **Aww your welcome :D Naww thank you very much, it means a lot! And here we go, chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!

**Kera445: **Thank you for the review :33 yupp and here we are, chapter 3!

**9kaguya99: **Ohh don't worry! You reviewed so he won't come and… errr do whatever he does O.o" YESSS SUNDAE TIMEE ^_^ Nawwwwwww thank youuu Kagu-Chan! Yupp you finally motivated me to get my butt into gear and update, STUFF HOMEWORK! IT CAN WAIT! FANFICITION COMES FIRST :D I wonder as well :P I don't really know actually cause I don't plan stories out.. I just typeeee away when the idea comes XD Thanks! AND HERE WE GOOOOO CHAPTER 3!

**DEDICATIONS#**

Kurosaki-kun

TDI-Ryro-Eclares

emilyxsong

sakarami

Kera445

9kaguya99

_**Arigatouuuu gozaimasu minna! This chapter is dedicated to all those that reviewed! HERE YOU GO *hands out virtual sundae's* ENJOYY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! R A P E! RAPEEE, ONLY MATURE READERS! And yeah… I know I'm a bad person, I really need to update sooner but this chapter will be long :D so please forgive mee! ENJOY and there will be sasusaku fluffiness in this chapter~! **_

RECAP#

_And so the question floated throughout his mind; how in the name of god, had he not seen her before?_

Back to the story#

"_Sakura honey!" A woman with dark maroon hair chirped. Sakura looked up, a bright smile on her face as she ran towards the woman, her smile plastered onto her face. _

'_**And she will be loved~' **_[She will be loved – Maroon 5]

"_Mamma!" Sakura called out as she crashed into her mother's warm embrace. "Everything's alright Sakura.. My little cherry blossom." Her mother said as a gentle smile appeared on her face. Sakura grinned up at her mamma, she was so beautiful and kind. _

"_Mamma! I want to become just like you one day!" Sakura announced while grinning and giving a thumbs up. Her mother giggled a little and soon so did Sakura and eventually their giggles erupted into fits of laughter as they plopped down onto the grass and clutched their stomach's as they laughed._

'_**We made plans to grow old, Believe me there was truth in all those stories I told~' **_[Cat and mouse – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]

"_You'll always be here won't you Mamma?" Sakura said as her emerald eyes shone brightly. Her mother's face softened, "Of course Sakura dear.. Always" Her mother said before stroking Sakura's pink locks.._

_Sakura smiled, "I learnt a new song Mamma! Wanna hear it?" Sakura said excitedly while she tried to her the giant grin forming on her face. Sakura's mother chuckled and said, "Of course! Come on dear, sing it, I can't wait to hear it!" _

_And then Sakura shut her eyes and began to sing, __**"I love you, you love me! We're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too~" **__Sakura smiled at the space where her mamma was supposed to be when she finished singing. But now, her mamma wasn't there…_

"_Mamma?" Sakura called out. "MAMMA?" She called out more desperately this time. Sakura quickly rose to her feet and shrieked out, "MAMMA!" Sakura heard a stick snap and she bolted, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. _

"_SAKURA!" A voice shrieked. "MAMMA!" Sakura instantly responded. Sakura's mother wrapped her arms around young Sakura tightly as if clinging on for dear life.. "Mamma!" Sakura said as she broke into incoherent sobs. "Shh shh.. It's oka- Sakura's mother was cut off by her sentence as someone grabbed her. _

"_Oh she has a kid.. Well this'll be good, the kid will have nightmares!" A mysterious man said as he grabbed Sakura's mother. Sakura took in her surroundings, she was in what seemed like the old abandoned park in her area…_

"_Hi!" Sakura said cautiously. __**'SAKURA! RUN, RUN AWAY! SAKURA!' **__Her inner shouted hastily though it seemed to just pass through Sakura's ears as she stared at the man in front of her crashed his lips onto her mamma's in a way that only her father was allowed to do.._

"_Mister! Please stop that!" Sakura said defiantly. The man just smirked and held her mamma tighter as he advanced towards Sakura. Sakura's mother squirmed in the man's grasp before shouting, "RUN SAKURA RUN!" Sakura didn't get to run because she had been tied to a chair._

_The man quickly started to shrug out of his clothes as Sakura sat there horror-stricken, she quickly snapped her eyes shut. "Oh no no dear.. You're gonna watch me as I rape your mother!" He said sickly as he chuckled evilly before injecting Sakura with a concoction that made her eyes snap open and stay that way.._

_The man ripped off her mother's shirt as well and carelessly threw it on the ground. By now Sakura was thanking Kami it was night and the moon was covered by the clouds.._

"_No! D-Don't touch me!" Her mother brokenly said. The man grabbed a rope from his trouser pocket and tied up her mamma's hands up. "Now let the real fun begin!" He said maliciously as he began to unclasp her mamma's bra. _

"_What's your name?" The man asked her mamma.. "Never you bastard! NEVER!" Her mamma choked out venomously. "Tell me or the kid gets it!" He said while pointing to Sakura. Sakura's mother's eyes widened in horror. "NO! anything but Sakura!... My name is Kuriiro!" She said._

"_Ahh.. Kuriiro, it means maroon does it not? Just like your hair.." He said while emphasising hair but touching some of Kuriiro's soft maroon hair. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!" She screamed out. Sakura sat there, tied to the chair taking all this in…_

"_Time for the best part.." He muttered before ripping off Kuriiro's bra and throwing it somewhere. He roughly squeezed a breast and rubbed the nipple, causing it to perk up. The man smiled evilly. "Hope you enjoy this, Kuriiro.." He drawled, "L-Let me at least know your n-name…" Kuriiro said while on the verge of giving up, seeing as there was no way to escape. "Orochimaru.." He grunted out before enveloping a supple breast in his mouth, his long, very long tongue nipping and swirling around it as he did the same to the other breast._

_Kuriiro felt ashamed as she let out a pleasured moan as he continued to do unimaginable things to her body. She had totally forgotten Sakura had been tied to a chair to watch this…_

"_O-Oro…" She moaned out. Orochimaru ripped off her skirt and tore off her panties. Kuriiro [already knowing she was done for, thought she might as well make the most of her last moments], she snaked her arms around Orochimaru's neck and pulled his face down near her breasts before whispering in his ear, "Let's go behind the tree and continue…" Orochimaru, drunk on lust had forgotten about Sakura and complied with Kuriiro's wishes. And so they disappeared behind the tree and soon after pleasure filled screams and moans were torn from her lips. _

"_D-Don't.. stop!" She rasped as he kept pounding into her at a furious pace before he stopped abruptly. "Tell me what you want.." He said huskily. "I want… you" Kuriiro said feeling a bit ashamed. "No, that's wrong.." He grunted as he stilled inside her completely, Kuriiro needed release and Orochimaru was not helping! She felt like she was about to explode. "FUCK ME!" And he did just that.. _

_Kuriiro screamed and clutched Orochimaru as she climaxed. "Now.. Get down on all fours!" He commanded and Kuriiro did so. She looked up at him, eyes glazed over to the max with lust. "Hand job." He demanded. Her petite little hands wrapped around his member and started pumping him. He threw his head back in pleasure and groaned as she continued to do her job…_

_Around an hour later after Orochimaru and Kuriiro's activities had finished, she walked out of the tree's, stark naked with Orochimaru only to see Sakura's terrified horror-stricken face staring back at her own._

"_Sakura…" Kuriiro murmured. "No..No..No.." Saura repeated as if in a mantra, she was thirteen years of age and she knew what had happened between the two…_

_Kuriiro looked at her daughter's face as she recollected her scattered clothes and put them back on. Orchimaru grinned maliciously before disappearing into the dark. _

_Sakura quickly threw on an impassive face as her mother walked towards her and untied the rope. Her mamma smelt different, like that man… Sakura's face contorted in disgust but she rapidly covered it up though Kuriiro did indeed see it…_

_They walked home in silence, not comfortable nor awkward.. Plain dreaded, regret-filled silence. Sakura went straight to bed not knowing the events of what was to happen tomorrow._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Sakura woke up and walked downstairs only to find a note on the kitchen bench top. _

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I know I'm a horrible person, forgive me… I am not worthy to be in neither yours nor your father's life anymore. I love you and your father dearly…. So I hope you feel better off when I'm no longer in this world.**_

_**-Haruno Kuriiro **_

_Tears had already started to leak from Sakura's green orbs as she realised what this meant, her mother had suicided…_

'_**Am I, supposed to be happy? When all I ever wanted it comes with a price, you said, you said that you would die for me~' …**__ 'But mamma, I didn't think you actually meant it…'_

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura gasped and clutched her racing heart as she recovered from her nightmare and the scariest thing was that it was _true._ Every single word, letter and detail was one hundred percent correct.

Sakura trembled and held back the tears as she willed herself to get up. She successfully did so and went into auto-pilot mood as she went to the bathroom and did what was required.

Sakura's dad, it seemed, wasn't at home today. '_He must be at work!'_ Sakura thought in relief as she quickly dressed up and grabbed her bag before exiting the house. _**'MORNING SAKURA! LET'S GO! SHANNARO!' **_Inner Sakura shouted in a good mood.

Around ten minutes later, Sakura had finally reached school. Not many people were here so she guessed she was earlier than many. Sakura walked towards her new classroom and entered it and the only person she saw there was Uchiha Sasuke…

She made her way to her seat, which coincidentally was right beside him. "Good morning…" Sakura said shyly. "Hn.. Morning" He replied while Sakura cracked a broken smile.

"Sakura.." He said, catching her attention. And then he asked the question that made her eyes widen and made her form tremble visibly, "Are you abused at home?"… She had to stay strong, she had to! "Y-Yes." She answered knowing that know he would only pity her…

"A-Are you a-abused… No, I'm sorry that's a stupid question. Its only _me_…" Sakura said aloud. "No.. I am." Sasuke said, his eyes boring into hers. Sakura saw the pain, anguish and suffering hidden behind those onyx orbs of his.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said as tears involuntarily prickled at the corner of her eyes and fell onto the wooden table. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "I-I'm crying because… I'm crying all the tears you've never been able to!" Sakura choked out as she broke into another fit of sobs.

Sasuke stared at the girl next to him, crying, wasting her tears on him. Something inside him took over his senses as he wrapped his arms around the petite pinkette and held her close as she shook with incoherent sobs, crying her heart out for him and her.. Crying because she had found someone like her in this world…

"…Sakura, class will start in twenty minutes." He said quietly as he pulled back. She smiled brokenly at him and it really did seem to light up the room. "T-Thank you." She whispered gently before hugging him once more and then going to the bathroom to wash her face…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun… Were the only words running through Sakura's head at the moment, she hurriedly washed her face and made sure the tear tracks disappeared and she dried her face as well so her red puffy eyes would soon go away…

Sakura hurriedly walked down the hallway towards her class. Sakura walked into class and as she suspected, only Sasuke was there. She cracked a smile and walked to her seat and sat down. He glanced at her, his gaze holding worry, "Don't worry.. I won't tell a soul." Sakura said softly as her eyes filled with trust.

Sasuke's features softened and just as he was about to squeeze Sakura's hand reassuringly, a sudden slam made him retract hastily..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"NEJI! I DON'T CARE, THAT BITCH HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT SAKURA!" Tenten growled out angrily while fisting her hands. "Tenten.." He said quietly. "Neji.. Please, if you have a heart. _Please_ understand!" Tenten said sadly as she begrudgingly walked away from Neji and to her seat which was in front of Sasuke and Sakura's.

"Good morning Tenten!" Sakura said cheerily, Sasuke's comfort had really brightened her mood. Tenten smiled, happy that Sakura has gotten over the Ami incident. "Good morning Sakura!" Tenten said sweetly as she walked over to Sakura and gave her a small hug.

Sakura didn't stiffen this time, instead a giggle erupted from her mouth. Her giggle was dry and raspy as if she hadn't laughed in a while, a long while…

From what Sasuke could tell, Sakura was already healing and unbeknownst to him, he was slowly healing bit by bit as well…

They both needed each other more than they would ever know, no, they had to have each other or they would both remain broken pieces of scattered shards of glass in a cruel world that didn't want to glue them back together…

'_Sasuke.. I need you and I want to be with you, forever.. Please take away the pain, please…' _

'_Sakura… I need you more than you'll ever know and I'm willing to let it show… Just take it all away!'_

.

.

.

Thank you to allll that reviewed :))) It really made me happy, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I tried to put a little bit of romance between Sasuke and Sakura in this chapter.. Soon it'll increase and so will the drama and more =33 Thanks for reading and pleaaaasee review, press the little button down there! It makes my day ^_^ thank you and if you review you'll get a dedication and a cyber-chocolate's this time :DD Pwease review and sorry for any typo's or etc. REVIEW OR KABUTO WILL EXPERIMENT ON YOU!


	4. Cause you've made a mess of everything

_._

_._

_._

_'__Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime:**_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing:**SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary:**_Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for:**Alcohol, Child abuse, murder, rape and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category:**Romance

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, **_**I don't own Naruto**_** because that prestigious title and everything with belongs to the epic man who created it, Masashi Kishimoto… Arigatou for creating Naruto kishi-sensei~! ^_^**

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_Stay_ – SafetySuit

_A thousand years –_ Christina Perri

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** Arigatou to those that had actually reviewed :D it was much appreciated and motivated me to actually start writing this chapter.. I've been mega depressed ever since my iPhone broke a few days ago.. ): ahhhhh and im failing in my advanced maths class =.=" yes…im an idiot in maths, mehh whatcha gonna do? Thanks for reading and please review? For the sake of my now dead iPhone? Review? R.I.P iPhone 3 we had good times..~! OH AND GUESS WHAT, TIME TO THROW A WRENCH INTO THE WORKS *evil grin* but this is a MINOR wrench that will be overcome in this chapter so yeah, but I have the biggest wrench coming in a few more chapters *Hehehe*

**REVIEW REPLIES# **

**Kurosaki-Kun:** naww thank you ^_^ hell yeah! I love SasuSaku :D hahah yeah, thee romance will be coming up veryyy soon and thanks :33

**Sakarami: **=33 thank you! Hope you like this chapter~! :))

**9kaguya99: **YESS, DAMN THAT ORO-PEDO! HE'S A BASTARD! I swear writing that scene gave me shudders! D: but then again I had to so everyone knew what had happened to Sakura's mother ne? =33 I know, I just couldn't resist and though it may be OOC it might and might not always be OOC, but I literally have no clue because I don't really plan out my stories, I just write and let it flow XD but hush hush I won't spoil anything ^.^ MWHAAHAHAHA~!

**DEDICATIONS#**

Kurosaki-Kun

Sakarami

9kaguya99

_**Arigatou =33 even though there wasn't as much reviews as last time, I'm glad that I got some reviews :)) so Arigatou gozaimasu~! I'm grateful…..NOWW ON WITH THE STORYYY! Oh yeah and btw, there will be another **__**'guess what's going to happen'**__** scene at the end of this chapter! So one you lucky reviewers will get the chance to make something of your choice happen in this story :D gambatte kudasai ne! :33 please review~**_

RECAP#

'_Sasuke.. I need you and I want to be with you, forever.. Please take away the pain, please…'_

'_Sakura… I need you more than you'll ever know and I'm willing to let it show… Just take it all away!'_

Back to the story#

Sakura stood up with a bright smile.. _'Sasuke-kun!' _Sakura thought happily as she made her way to the bathroom. **'Sakura.. Please don't be too happy and don't get too attached..' **Inner Sakura warned but Sakura kept smiling even when she looked at herself in the mirror, her body had scratches, cuts, scars and bruises nearly everywhere but she kept smiling.

'**Please… Sakura, please don't get hurt.' **Inner Sakura said sadly.

Sakura had a quick shower and threw on her clothes and slipped on her black converse while grabbing her bag. Sakura walked down the stairs and then saw what she dreaded.. Her father.

"Sakura! Last night…..Why did you smell like a boy?" Her father asked. Sakura gulped, she had walked home with Sasuke yesterday, they actually lived a few streets from each other and for that she was happy. But since she had been walking closely to him, his strong masculine scent must've rubbed off on her.

'_Inner? HELP ME!' _Sakura mentally cried out.

"…You haven't given your innocence to anyone have you?" Her father roared. "NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! MOTHER WOULD BE DISPLEASED!" Sakura instinctively shouted… And then she realised she had mentioned her mother and a few seconds later she was thrown to the floor, her father's hand fisted and smashed into the wall.

"DO.. NOT.. MENTION.. YOUR.. MOTHER!" He seethed angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I'M SORRY!" Sakura cried out as he pulled her up by her hair and threw her petite form to the door.

"out… GET OUT OF MY SITE!" He yelled as Sakura grabbed her scattered books and scampered to the door…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

'…**.Sakura..' **Inner Sakura said, her voice laced with guilt and regret.

Sakura dropped her books and stared at the site in front of her, Sasuke…kissing…Ami… Sakura wouldn't have cared if it was Ino because Ino was one of her closet friends and she had always liked Sasuke as well. But…. Ami….

'_RUN JUST RUN…' _Sakura screamed in her head as she ran. To where? She had no idea.. But she would just run. Sakura ended up in her classroom. Inner Sakura sweat-dropped and mumbled 'Idiot' affectionately.

"Sakura?" A voice said. Sakura looked up and stared into chocolate-brown eyes. "Tenten.." Sakura started quietly before falling into a fit of choked sobs and sniffles. "Shh shh! It's okay…" Tenten comforted even though she had no idea as to why Sakura was crying.

"..What happened?" Tenten slowly asked while stroking Sakura's bubble-gum pink locks. "Sa..suke…" Sakura choked out. "Sasuke?" Tenten repeated her tone laced with confusion. "H-He… HE KISSED AMI!" Sakura tore out as she struggled to get out of Tenten's grip. Tenten then knew what was going on with Sakura…

First came the heartbreaking moment, then the sadness, then came the crying and after that came the anger and want to have revenge.. Though she didn't think Sakura would want revenge, she was too innocent for that.

"OH FUCK NO THAT UCHIHA BASTARD!" Tenten growled out finally hearing what Sakura had said. "A-And…. Just yesterday he h-hugged me and comforted me w-when I cried.." Sakura said as her eyes clouded over with sadness. "H-He did that?" Tenten stuttered for the first time in their conversation.

Sakura nodded her head. "Sakura… He NEVER does that! HE NEVER EVEN DID THAT TO HIS GIRLFRIENDS!" Tenten yelled, Sakura winced when she heard the word girlfriends..

"How many did he have?" Sakura instantly asked. "Just three.. and that's only because they wouldn't leave him alone but I think he's still a….." Tenten wandered off and then it clicked into Sakura's head as she began blushing madly and flailing around.

"TENTEN!" She shouted playfully as she tackled Tenten to the floor…

"WOAAAH! TAKE YOUR MAKE-OUT SESSION SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Someone shouted as another person wolf-whistled. "W-W-WHAT? NOO! NO NO NO! WE WE- Tenten cut off the flustered and stuttering Sakura and spoke up, "Oi Uzumaki and Inuzuka!" The two flinched when they heard Tenten's voice.

"Mind repeating what you said?" She said innocently before cracking her knuckles and giving them a death glare. "N-N-NO! WE SAID NOTHING!" They shouted in unison. Tenten smirked and growled, "Thought so!"

"Ey… YOU'RE SAKURA FROM OUR ADVANCED CLASS! HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Said the blonde with cerulean eyes. "OH SHE IS!" Another boy with brown hair and black-slit like eyes. "Sorry… But um what are your names?" Sakura asked politely.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M GONNA BE PRINCIPAL OF THIS SCHOOL ONE DAY, BELIEVE IT!" Said the blonde. "Tch!" The brown haired boy said as he flicked Naruto's forehead. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba." The brown haired one stated.

"Ah thank you! My name's Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said happily and then she noticed the dog that was with Kiba. "I thought no pets were allowed at school.." She trailed off. "Well the principal makes special exceptions for me since I saved her little brother once so yeah." Kiba stated proudly.

"And Naruto? You're going to take over Tsunade-Sama's job when you get older?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded his head rapidly, "OF COURSE SAKURA-CHAN! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!" He shouted. Sakura let out a little giggle as Tenten burst into a fit of chuckling.

Just then they heard the click-clack of high-heels against the floor. Sakura glanced up and saw Ino standing there smiling at her. "INO!" Sakura shouted joyfully as she ran to Ino and hugged her. "Ino-pig I haven't seen you for ages! I missed you!" Sakura said. "Me too forehead, me too." Ino said as she hugged Sakura back.

"WHOAA! YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH _THE _YAMANAKA INO?" Kiba shouted as he wolf-whistled for the second time that day. Tenten sweat-dropped. Naruto gave a cheesy grin. Sakura smiled feebly and Ino glared at the canine-like boy who was checking her out.

She walked right up to him and said, "If you have time to check me out… You have time to run." Kiba didn't get it at first but then as Ino reeled back her fist he made a run for it and Ino ran after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU PERV! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" She screamed throughout the hallway.

"Anways! Class starts in twenty mintues! Why'd you all come so early anyway?" Tenten asked. "The better question is… Why didn't the rest come early!" Naruto called out.. "True!" Tenten remarked as she stroked her imaginary beard.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura started giggling as she saw this until a voice cut in, "I'm borrowing Sakura.." It said or rather commanded. "NO!" Tenten shouted as she realised the person was Sasuke. "TEME! WASSUP!" Naruto yelled even though he was only a few feet from him. "Hn.." Sasuke replied.

"I'm borrowing Sakura!" Sasuke repeated as he made his way to the now not-giggling Sakura. "Come on.." He muttered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Tenten stepped into his path, "Look here Uchiha! Stay away from Sakura!" She spat and just then a huffing Inuzuka Kiba and a triumphant looking Ino came running towards them.

Sakura smiled, "You won Ino!" Ino glared at Sasuke seeing the tight grip he had on Sakura's wrist. Tenten quickly whispered to Ino what had happened. Ino immediately growled.

"Let go of her!" Ino said but Sasuke didn't budge. "I said, let go!" She said once again though Sasuke had actually walked a few steps away. "I SAID FUCKING LET GO YOU BASTARD!" Ino shouted as rage shook her. "Hn." He stated knowingly. And that's what made Ino snap, Tenten had stepped away knowing that an angry Ino was not someone you wanted to deal with and plus, Sakura was Ino's closest friend…

Sakura stood there knowing Ino would snap very soon and she had to warn Sasuke.. _Wait what? Warn Sasuke_…. "SAKURA! RUN!" Ino shouted before she growled loudly. "Sasu…" The words died in her throat as Sakura made a run for it, Ino's words overpowering her senses as she ran as far as she could and hid in a closet.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"BASTARD!" Ino seethed.

"SHIT! THIS IS NOT GOOD, KIBA, NARUTO TAKE COVER!" Tenten yelled as they dashed behind Kakashi's table effectively hiding under it though they could still see everything.

"FUCK YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT SAKURA…AFTER ALL SHE'S BEEN THROUGH!" Ino shouted angrily, she had figured out that Sakura was abused but had kept her mouth shut about it and didn't consult Sakura about it knowing that she would just bring more worry to Sakura.

Sasuke just stared impassively at Ino. Said girl clenched her teeth and balled her fists and ran forward, eyes gleaming dangerously and borderline on rage. Ino aimed a punch for his gut and missed but not before kicking him in the thigh with her feet which proudly had high-heels on them.

The threesome under the table winced, "That's gotta hurt… especially knowing how high and pointy Ino's high-heels are…" Tenten remarked.

"HAA!" Ino screamed as she gave Sasuke a right-hook. Sasuke flipped backwards to dodge the attack but landed on a table. "Tch!" He winced and just where the bruise had been as well.

"I don't hit girls." He stated calmly. "Awwww, WELL THEN BITCH YOU BETTER BE GOOD AT DEFENDING YOURSELF!" Ino roared as she charged forward once again and then disappeared under one of the many tables. Sasuke glanced around, he couldn't see Ino anywhere…

"I'm popular for two reasons.." Ino started from somewhere in the classroom. "One, because I have an awesome sense of fashion and have beautiful looks!" She announced proudly with a charming smile. "And two, because I used to be a street-fighter believe it or not…" Her voice floated through-out the room..

And then she appeared behind Sasuke and pinned him to the floor. "HAH! NOBODY EATS YAMANAKA INO!" Ino yelled haughtily.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BOOM!" Kiba chimed in with a doggy grin.

Ino just laughed it off before twisting Sasuke's arm back and then heard a sickening crack as he cried out in pain. "Oh shit! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Ino cried out as Sasuke pushed her off of him and bolted for the door, his senses on high alert..

"SORRY!" Ino shouted as Sasuke growled, "FUCK OFF!" He shouted before running out of the classroom.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T] **

'_INNER! WHAT DO I DO?...w-what if S-Sasuke-kun is hurt?' _

'**He… He betrayed you Sakura! FORGET ABOUT S-SASU..KE'** Inner Sakura said as her voice cracked near the end.

'_But what if.. he didn't mean it! What if it was an accident?' _Sakura thought up of ideas.

'**Lip-locked, hands in hair, eyes closed- **_'NO! HOW DO WE KNOW IF SASUKE-KUN'S EYES WERE CLOSED HUH? H-HE, HE HAD HIS BANGS IN FRONT OF THEM!' _Sakura screamed back before shutting off her inner.

Sakura curled herself up and leaned against the wall of the dark closet she had hid herself in. "Sasuke..kun.. Why?" She asked the darkness as her petite form shook with a few heart-wrenching sobs. "Why..? Why did you have to ruin this… before it even started? Why.." Sakura broke out as she started to sob. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth…

'**SAKURA! I WARNED YOU!' **Her inner shouted.

'…_I know..' _Sakura replied, her voice quivering as she drew her final card, she had given up… Given in to her Inner's words, _Sasuke is a traitor_…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

'_Fuck!' _Sasuke winced as the painful throbbing continued to pulse throughout his body unbearably. _'Walk just walk!' _He repeated throughout his head while ignoring the sickening pain but before he could walk any further, Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke give me your shoulder." He said and Sasuke did as told. Kakashi told him to hold still as he put Sasuke dislocated shoulder back into place. "Fuck!" Sasuke shouted when it was put back in place. "There the pain should decrease just take this." Kakashi said as he handed Sasuke a pill and a water bottle. After Sasuke drank it, only five minutes later and the pain had decreased to a mere pulsing…

Sasuke sighed and continued to look for Sakura, thankful that his dislocated shoulder was now healed_. [A/N: I know dislocated shoulders don't heal that quickly but it was a must for the story]_

And then after walking for a few more minutes, he heard or well he thought he heard a soft sob coming from inside a closet in the hallway. _'Sakura?' _Sasuke immediately stiffened remembering what had happened between Ami and him.

**[flashback]**

"_GET OFF ME AMI!" Sasuke shouted angrily and usually Ami would've flinched and asked him for forgiveness but today, instead she crashed her lip onto his. "MHPHMM!" Sasuke protested but Ami wouldn't let go and then she wrapped her arms around his torso where his father had bruised and blackened him last night. Sasuke winced and suddenly didn't have the strength to push her away though he kept his lips sealed firmly._

_Sasuke then heard the sound of book clattering to the floor as he glanced in the direction the sound came from. __**'SAKURA!'**__ And then he saw her turn away and run, she ran… He had betrayed her before they even began…_

**[end flashback]**

Sasuke grimaced remembering Ami's kiss, it was foul and plain disgusting on so many levels. He then heard the muffled sob once again and ran towards the closet he heard it coming from. "Sakura!" He said as he fisted his hands and banged on the closet door.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura bolted up-right from her curled position when she heard her name being called and a banging on the closet door. She opened it thinking it was a teacher but instead… there stood Sasuke.

Sakura stumbled backwards at the sight of him. "S-Sasuke…" His name unconsciously rolled off her lips. Her form began to tremble as she backed away in fear. ".._No.._ Go away!" Sakura said just above a whisper.

'_**Something must have made you so mad, what can I do? to make you say, Come back to me.' [**__Stay – _Safetysuit**]**

"Sakura?" Sasuke said unsurely as he began to advance towards her trembling form. "Go..GO AWAY!" She whispered harshly as she began to shake and slump to the floor. "SAKURA!" Sasuke called out sharply as he kneeled against her trembling, fallen form. "…Sasu…" Sakura trailed off as she looked into his obsidian orbs. "How.. Why, Why did you do that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked no emotion in her voice, like a broken doll that couldn't be fixed.

"I didn't! I didn't kiss that slut!" Sasuke stated angrily as he stared at her, his eyes boring into her emerald ones. "DON'T LIE! I SAW OKAY, I SAW WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura screamed as the tears finally broke through and began to fall from her emerald orbs. "Sakura it's not what you think!" Sasuke said as his voice rose up a notch. "IT IS! OKAY, I KNOW IT IS!" Sakura shouted as she shook.

Sasuke grabbed her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she was visibly trembling. Sasuke then crashed his lips down onto Sakura's as her eyes widened and began to squirm and protest but he kept his lips locked on her. He kept on kissing her until they both needed some breath to which Sakura began shouting, "YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she slapped him, hard.

Sakura didn't care if _the Uchiha Sasuke _had just kissed her, she was infuriated and most of all hurt.. She was hurt that her first, her very first kiss had been stolen and had been forced upon her. At that moment her dreams shattered… She had always wished she would meet someone she loved and they would both kiss each other lovingly but that wasn't happening…

Sasuke looked at her, "I kissed you! Be thankful!" He said angrily. "Fuck off!" Sakura retorted as the tears once again fell. "SAKURA! YOU'RE FUCKING MAKING THIS HARD YOU KNOW!" Sasuke shouted, finally losing his cool as he grabbed her once again and placed his lips on hers gently this time.

"I'm sorry.. I'm broken, I can't give you a fairy tale kiss nor can I always put on a happy façade.." Sasuke said after he pulled away from the gentle kiss. Sakura was shaking once again but for a different reason. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had just given Sakura her fairy tale kiss and before she knew it, she was clutching his shirt with her fists and sobbing into it.

"Thank you…" She whispered as he snaked his arms around her waist and placed his chin atop if her head… _'Sasuke-Kun..'_ Sakura mentally murmured as a small smile tugged at her lips.

'_**Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow' [**__A thousand years –_ Christina Perri**]**

"Sakura." Said girl looked up at Sasuke, "Yeah?" She said. "Bemygirlfriendplease?" He mumbled out all too quickly but Sakura caught it and broke into a grin. "Mmmk.." She hummed as she hugged Sasuke once more. _'He's so warm..' _Sakura noted as Inner Sakura was banished to the far corners of her mind.

"We…" Sasuke started as Sakura looked at him. "We should get out of this closet.." He said with a crooked tug of his lips which could be considered as a smile. "Yeah.." Sakura agreed as they both exited the closet unaware of a certain pair of eyes that were watching them with disgust and the utmost loathing for one of them…

**DONE!**** CHAPTER 4 IS DONEE :DD and its pretty long as well =33 so that's good yeah.. and YES WE HAVE ANOTHER '**_**GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO **__**HAPPEN' **_**SCENE! Well it's actually a 'Guess who it is' scene but meh.. Okay so you guys have to guess **_**Who was watching Sasuke and Sakura leave the closet with utmost disgust and loathing in their eyes but it was only directed at one of them.**_** SO GUESS GUESS GUESS, AND IF YOU GUESS CORRECTLY, YOU CAN ADD A SCENE OF YOUR CHOICE INTO THE NEXT CHAPTERR :DD GOODLUCK EVERYONE! **

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAASEE REVIEW! PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE! THANK YOUUU AND IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A FREE SASUSAKU CYBER PLUSHIE X33 THANKS AND NOW REVIEW I SAY! AND SORRY FOR ANY TYPO'S AND ETC…..….review or ill haunt you I swear -.-**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	5. You cant have a rainbow without any rain

_._

_._

_._

_'__Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime:**_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing:**SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary:**_Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for:**Alcohol, Child abuse, murder, rape and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category:**Romance

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, **_**I don't own Naruto**_** because that prestigious title and everything with it belongs to the epic man who created it, Masashi Kishimoto… Arigatou for creating Naruto kishi-sensei~! ^_^**

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_Pleasure of your company – _My Favorite Highway

_Raise your weapon –_ Deadmau5

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** I'm absolutely so sorry for not updating for so long D: I know it's been months! And so forgive me if i make some errors with the plot [like who's in the advanced class and such] because I've forgotten 3= School has drowned me in homework and since I'm in an advanced maths and English class WHICH IS WAY TOO HARD AND GIVES ME WAY TOO MUCH HW! I haven't even had enough time to even visit :(( really sorry.. gomenasai everyone! Anyways this is a quick chap so no review replies or anything 3: sorry again and honestly, i really do appreciate your reviews and all :)) so enjoy and please review!  
>oh btw, the person who was watching Sasuke and Sakura was Karin! :33 Told you guys she was gonna appear in the story soon XD <p>

RECAP#

_"Sakura." Said girl looked up at Sasuke, "Yeah?" She said. "Bemygirlfriendplease?" He mumbled out all too quickly but Sakura caught it and broke into a grin. "Mmmk.." She hummed as she hugged Sasuke once more. __'He's so warm..' __Sakura noted as Inner Sakura was banished to the far corners of her mind._

_"We…" Sasuke started as Sakura looked at him. "We should get out of this closet.." He said with a crooked tug of his lips which could be considered as a smile. "Yeah.." Sakura agreed as they both exited the closet unaware of a certain pair of eyes that were watching them with disgust and the utmost loathing for one of them…_

Back to the story#

"Tch..That sorry little bitch! Sasuke-kun just pities you.. HE IS MINE!" Karin snarled as she walked back to her own class. She had always wanted to be in the advanced class, the smart one, with Sasuke-kun but she knew she never would be… Karin huffed as she began to sway her hips and hurried off to class..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T] **

"SAKURA!" A worried Ino shouted as the two came into view. Sakura gave a small smile and Ino sighed in relief. Sakura began to walk towards Ino with a smile on her face. "Ino!" Sakura said happily while giving her friend a hug. "Geez you had me so worried forehead!" Ino said with a huff but Sakura knew that Ino had been really worried about her, "It's okay now Ino-pig!" Sakura chirped before realising Tenten was missing.  
>"Where's Tenten?" She instantly blurted. "Ah Neji must've taken her somewhere…" Ino replied.. "Isn't class going to start or has it started already?" Said a now panic-stricken Sakura…<p>

"It's your free period Sakura! Didn't you look at your new advanced class timetable?" Ino said exasperatedly. "Oops.." Sakura mumbled with a light blush of embarrassment. Ino began to walk away from Sakura, but Sakura being Sakura followed Ino.. Finally they both ended up at an abandoned classroom and Ino locked the door…

"SO TELL ME EVERYTHING FOREHEAD!" Ino squealed. "H-Huh?" Sakura managed to mumble out. Ino face-palmed before saying, "What happened between you and Sasuke! That's what!" Sakura instantly blushed then slumped down onto the floor knowing that this was Ino, and she would NOT let Sakura go before she spilled everything that happened between her and Sasuke…

"W-Well.. You see.. You know what had happened between Ami and Sasuke-kun to make me that hurt right. So I ran off to a closet while you were fighting Sasuke. After a while he came and found me in the closet, words were passed, stuff happened and yeah.. Now I'm his girlfriend.." Sakura finished with a smile. "OH MY GOD….OH MY GOD SAKURA! THAT'S HUGE! SASUKE AND YOU? I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ino shouted happily as she tackled her best-friend into a hug…

"But Ino-pig, don't say anything about me being his girlfriend, I don't know if he wants it to be public yet.." Sakura warned as Ino smiled and gave Sakura a genuine promise-keeping grin… "Anytime Forehead! Don't worry, I won't tell a soul~!" Ino said… Sakura let out a small laugh before smiling and saying, "Thanks pig…"

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Naruto had begun shouting 'TEME!' at the top of his lungs as Sasuke came into his view. "Dobe! Shut up." Sasuke muttered as Naruto stood in the middle of the hallway, grinning like an idiot. Naruto was just about to open his mouth to say something else when his phone rang, _Hey i just met you and this is crazy~_, Naruto answered before his ringtone could end, "Ramen king speaking, DATTEBAYO!" and Sasuke just sweat-dropped...

"Mhmm, yeah.. Okay but why? Huh oh yeah, okay. Bye!" Naruto said as he put his cell phone back into his pocket. "What was that about?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Hm, nothing teme! It was just Ino." Naruto said as his usual cheesy grin turned into a sly one as he began elbowing Sasuke playfully. "Hehe..So when were you gonna tell me that you and Sakura had become an item ehh?" Naruto said while grinning...

The tip of Sasuke's nose had a light pink tint over it, indicating that he was blushing and Naruto had taken full note of that. "OOOOH LITTLE SASUKE-CHAN IS BLUSHING, SO KAWAII!" Naruto squealed with a giant grin plastered onto his face.

"Tch, shut up dobe!" Sasuke said while turning his head to the side. "Ey teme, but seriously, I'm happy for you.. I hope you find happiness with her." Naruto said with a small, genuine smile as he gave his best friend a hug as Sasuke just stood there. "C'mon dobe, period 2 is about to start. Let's move." Sasuke said as he bumped fists with Naruto, a sign of their close friendship..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed out of the classroom they were in, "C'mon forehead! Let's go!" Ino said as they ran through the hallways.. _'And they say, she's in the class A-Team, stuck in her daydream~' _"FOREHEAD ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Ino screamed as Sakura quickly fumbled to answer it, "H-Hello?" She said. "Oh Naruto! Yeah okay, we'll be there shortly!" Sakura finished.

"Ino-pig, we gotta go to class, pronto!" Sakura exclaimed while dragging her friend all the way to the classroom.

Sakura eventually caught her breath and walked into the classroom, "NARUTO!" She called out as he appeared in front of her. "Yeah?" He said. "Wha..You said that you two were injured!" Sakura said with a frown. "Hehe, we just needed you to get here fast!" Naruto exclaimed while scratching the back of his head with a grin...

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Ino exclaimed while hitting the boy upside the head. "But what did you need?" Sakura said. Naruto clapped his hands together and said, "We're going to go eat lunch at _Tobideru Kiho _[Popping Bubbles] and yeah...Do you guys wanna come?" Naruto said with a grin. "O-Okay.." Sakura spoke up as Ino nodded with a smile...

Ino looked at her watch and cursed aloud. "Shit! Guys I gotta jet! Like now! CLASS IS ABOUT TO START, SEE YA SAKURA!" Ino shouted before she dashed out of the room. "Um Naruto..What do we have now?" Sakura asked with an awkward smile. "We have...um.." Naruto trailed off, with his own awkward smile plastered onto his face. "TEME! WHAT DO WE HAVE NOW?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke lifted his head from the table and grumbled, "We have Maths dobe!" Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled...

"I told you Neji!" Tenten chirped as she stuck her tongue out at Neji and walked towards her seat. "Hey Sakura!" Tenten said with a smile. "Hi." Sakura replied and as soon as she said that Kiba and Shikamaru walked in. "AKAMARU GET BACK HERE!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru dashed towards Sakura, jumping into her arms. She smiled softly while scratching behind Akamaru's ears as he gave little barks here and there...

"Ah so Akamaru, you like her ey?" Kiba exclaimed with a wolf-like grin as Akamaru barked in reply. Thirty minutes into class, the teacher still hadn't appeared. "Um..S-Sasuke where's our teacher?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi is always late." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded. Kakashi is who they had for English so he must be their maths teacher as well..

Suddenly, someone opened the door and walked in. "Yo!" Kakashi said as his eye crinkled, assuming he was smiling, as he raised his hand in greeting. "Sorry I'm late! There was this lost dog that had a broken leg so I had- Most of the class cut him off half way and yelled, "LIAR!" As Kakashi just laughed awkwardly..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"Everyone! I forgot to tell you this in English but eheh..You have a project to do; you have to research and write about Romeo and Juliet. That is the book we will be focusing on during the year. So together, you and your partner will have to present to the class an essay, poster or an act of a particular scene. But here's the catch! I'll be choosing what you're going to do!" Kakashi explained while his eyes glinted evilly.

The class nodded with doubtful looks, "Neji with Tenten, Sasuke with Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba. Shika, I trust you to help Naruto and Kiba since they're pretty stupid.." Kakashi said as Tenten and Sakura burst out laughing while Naruto and Kiba protested angrily. "Now now! Neji and Tenten, you guys are doing an essay! Sasuke and Sakura an act and finally the idiotic pair and genius get to do a poster!" He exclaimed before handing out our maths worksheets.

"Alright guys, do the work I've given you either now or for homework. If you need help just ask." Kakashi said as he grabbed his Icha-Icha paradise book and began to read it. "WERE THE IDIOTIC DOUBLE ARE WE? AT LEAST WE DON'T READ PORN AT SCHOOL!" The two exclaimed angrily with a huff as Kakashi just smiled, his visible eye crinkling...

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"Sasuke.. Who's house are we going to work at?" Sakura spoke up. Sasuke just stared. He knew that she was abused but she didn't know that he was abused as well.. "How bout we work at my spare apartment?" Sasuke suggested. "Sure!" Sakura said happily...

Yes, Sasuke had a spare apartment; he would go to it whenever he had a big bloody fight with his foster father. He would stay there and calm down and chill there for the rest of the night if need be. And for that he was thankful...

"How about we go work on it on the Thursday?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Sure." Sasuke said as he entwined his fingers with hers. Sakura instantly went pink and mumbled, "S-S-Sasuke..."

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

As the bell rang, signalling class was over and also meaning that it was lunch time now, Ino appeared at the door. "SHIKA-KUN!" Ino shouted as she dashed over to him, Ino and Shikamaru were really close, boyfriend girlfriend close but they never used those words with each other but they did kiss, hug and hold hands all the same.. Everyone always wondered why...

"Hey Ino." Shikamaru replied with a lazy smile as he embraced her. "Shika-kun! Are you coming with us to _Tobideru Kiho_?" Ino asked. "Sure, why not." He mumbled back as Ino grinned.

"C'mon Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand. Naruto bounded up to the four of them shouting, "GUYS GUYS! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE PRINCIPAL OF THIS VERY SCHOOL, ALSO KNOWN AS YOUR VERY OWN RAMEN KI— The foursome cut him off by shouting, "GET TO THE DAMN POINT NARUTO!" Naruto just chuckled as a girl with long navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes shuffled out from behind Naruto...

"Guys! Meet Hinata Hyuuga. My girlfriend of exactly one year!" Naruto said with a smile as he wrapped an arm round Hinata's waist as she turned red, he gave a goofy smile. "WHAAAAAAT? ONE YEAR, WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?" They all exclaimed, even Sasuke. "Dobe what the hell.. How could you keep quiet about this for over a year?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hinata didn't want people to know, but a few days ago she said that it was fine for me to tell my friends now and so now I am!" Naruto said. "Aww Naruto that's so sweet, keeping a secret for the sake of your girlfriend!" Sakura said with a gentle smile while the rest nodded with a smile...

"H-Hi.. I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga and I'm N-Naruto's g-g-girlfriend! I hope we can all g-get along! Pleased to m-meet you!" Hinata timidly said with a few stutters here and there.

Everybody smiled and said hello and gave their greetings to Hinata. "Alright! Let's go to _Tobideru Kiho_ already!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone followed and went into the parking lot. "Sakura with Sasuke, Ino with Shikamaru and Hinata with me! Let's go!" Naruto said as he and hinata went into his car as did the rest...

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"Wow! Nice car Sasuke!" Sakura said in awe as she looked around. "Thanks, it's a Toyota Supra 2010 model." Sasuke said with pride..

'_**Geez, men and their cars!' **_Inner Sakura said with a sigh.

'_But admit it..It's an awesome car!' _Sakura chirped.

'_**Yeah true.' **_Inner replied.

"Sakura.." Sasuke mumbled, "Huh what?" Sakura replied, dazed.. "Nothing don't worry." Sasuke said before speeding off, heading towards _Tobideru Kiho_...

_But alas, they didn't know what was going to happen when they reached Tobideru Kiho, only time would tell..._

**D-D-DONE! BOOM! I know it's been months since I updated but better late than never..? Right :'DD eheh.. But anyways thank you to those that reviewed and will review and thanks for all the alerts, faves and more! I appreciate it alot as a writer, it gives me the motivation to keep writing :)) Anyways hope you enjoy and sorry for any errors, typos or etc. Thanks for reading and please review or else Sasuke will throw you off a cliff hehe XD nah im kiddin but review! PLEASE REVIEW~! Please it'll only take a few seconds of your time and I'd appreciate it HUGELY X'33 **

**!REVIEW!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	6. The love that we have missed READ NOTE

_**OKAY, WHAT THE HELL.. I CAME TO CHECK MY REVIEWS FOR A NEW PERSPECTIVE AND APPARENTLY, I REVIEWED IT..BUT I DIDN'T AND ITS NOT MY STYLE OF WRITING AT ALL… I think I might've been hacked or so.. But I changed my password so hopefully I don't get hacked again..**_

_._

_._

_._

_'Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

_New perspective – Panic! At the disco_

_**A New Perspective**_

**By:** **NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime:** Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

**Pairing:** SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary:** _Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for**: Alcohol, Child abuse, murder, rape and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** **Well as you know, I'm not Masashi Kishimoto so therefore **_**I don't own Naruto**_** but I can always dream right? hehe**

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_The Reckoning – _The Getaway Plan

_Oceans Between Us – _The Getaway Plan

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** Hey readers =33 Arigatou gozaimasu _[thank you very much]_ to all those who review and will review, I extremely appreciate :) Well your reviews motivated me to write another chapter as quick as I could before my exams begin. My exams will begin shortly and so I won't be able to update as much but when the holidays come around, I'll try my best to! I promise X33 And again, im really sorry for not updating the last chapter quicker and so I hope this makes up for it? :33 and maybe in the next chapter or so, I'll bring back the dedications and maybe review replies, cause these are quick updates and I don't have much time =33 Anyways enough of my rambling, on with the story! Oh and I checked my email recently and wow, thank you guys so much; A New Perspective has gotten so many alerts, favourites and so on, even favourite author me ='3 Thank you~!  
>OH AND P.S, THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE THE GIANT WRENCH IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP WILL BEGIN! Enjoy, leave a review please? Thanks<p>

RECAP#

"_Sakura.." Sasuke mumbled, "Huh what?" Sakura replied, dazed.. "Nothing don't worry." Sasuke said before speeding off, heading towards __Tobideru Kiho__..._

_But alas, they didn't know what was going to happen when they reached Tobideru Kiho, only time would tell..._

Back to the story#

Ami and Karin stood at the entrance of _Tobideru Kiho_ with sick smiles plastered onto their faces. "Um excuse me madams! Would you like to come inside and take a seat?" A waiter asked the duo politely with a smile. "Get that fake smile off your face!" Ami snarled. The waiter didn't look offended at all, in fact, his face was impassive. "As a waiter, I shouldn't reply and should respect whatever the customer says but as a person, I will say what is needed." The waiter, whom was a teenager, had pale skin, jet-black hair and inky eyes spoke. Karin and Ami did think he was quite handsome but of course, not as handsome as their Sasuke-kun…

"Does it look like we give a shit about your opinion or whatever you have to say?" Karin snapped impatiently with a conceited look in her eyes. "I simply don't care whether you _give a shit_ as you so elegantly put it. I may have a fake smile, but I'd rather have a fake smile then have a fake personality, all for the fame? Popularity..? You seem like one of those shallow bitches who have a big posse following them and making them scare the shit outta everyone just to make them like you.. Being honoured, worshipped or say, hearing kind words from the people you have scared is not an accomplishment but rather, it's a pity.. Why? Because they do not say it out of admiration, they say it out of fear and that, in itself is simply pathetic and undeniably pitiful in all aspects. I have one thing you should heed, GROW UP." The teenage waiter finished off, his face still impassive…

"YOU DOG! NOBODY GIVES A SHIT, WHO ASKED YOU FOR A FUCKING SPEECH?" Ami shouted as she stomped her foot, the impact echoing around the threesome. "Nobody asked but what has to be said, must be said." The inky eyed boy said calmly.. "Fuck you!" Ami growled but then Karin cut in before Ami could start shouting again. "What's your name?" Karin asked curiously, as much as she was angry, she found that somehow she needed to know. _[Obviously being the nosy person she is =_=]_ "Sai." He said clearly and straight to the point…

Karin nodded and grabbed Ami and walked into _Tobideru Kiho _and finding a place to sit before she began speaking…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T] **

Sasuke parked his car and got out, walked to Sakura's side and opened the door for her. Sakura giggled and smiled a beautiful smile at him, "Thank you." She said softly, bubble-gum pink locks blowing in the wind slightly. "Hn." Sasuke grunted before smirking at her and grabbing her hand and walking all the way to the entrance of _Tobideru Kiho _where they soon saw Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru…

"Geez, took you two long enough! What were you doing…something naughty ey?" Ino finished with a wink as Sakura turned crimson and Sasuke's cheeks had a pink tint over them. "SASU-CHAN AND SAKU-CHAN LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Naruto squealed as everyone stared at him, all directing the same look at him; WTF… "Naruto… Please just never, NEVER EVER SQUEAL LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN PLEASE!" Ino shouted as they all shook away the bad memories from their minds…

"Eheh okay okay! I won't!" Naruto exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Guys, bout time we entered dontcha think.." Ino brought up with a grin as everyone nodded and entered _Tobideru Kiho_ and out of all, Sasuke and Sakura, the most blissfully unaware couple of them all, not knowing what was about to happen…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"May I take your order now?" A waiter asked the six of them. "Um.. I'll have the garden salad and a glass of mineral water." Ino said with an air of sophistication around her as Sakura let out a small giggle before saying, "Same as always Ino-pig!" Ino grinned at Sakura and said, "Of course forehead!"

"And what would the rest of you like?" The waiter asked them. "I'll have the spaghetti bolognese and a soda please." Sakura said as everyone shut their menu's and nodded before saying in unison, "Same as her!" The waiter finished scribbling down their orders, smiled and looked up from his notebook before his eyes glued to Sakura's. Sakura's smile immediately faltered and vanished...

"Sa….S-Sai!" Sakura choked out. "Sakura." He replied, voice still sounding monotone. "..How's _Hikaru_?" Sakura asked bitterly, emerald eyes glinting dangerously, nowhere near nice nor happy anymore. "Hikaru, oh she's…..fine" Sai finished uneasily. "E..Excuse me." The waiter named 'Sai' as Sakura called him said as he hurried off…

The second said waiter left, Ino let out an animalistic snarl. "Whoa Ino, for a second I thought you might've been related to Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed but Ino's face was still purely enraged. "That…THAT FUCKED UP BASTARD!" Ino roared angrily. "I-Ino..It's okay, it's over and it has been for over a year." Sakura said, in order to calm Ino down.. But somewhere, in the very bottom of her heart; it still hurt, just a little. It was never easy to let go of your first love, especially not when he hurt you in the worst way possible.. Cheating…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata sat there being completely lost as to what Ino and Sakura were talking about. "Err.. Any of you guys know what they're on about?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru and Sasuke shook their heads in reply, meaning no.. Ino and Sakura were still conversing or more over, Ino raging as Sakura desperately tried to calm her down, though obviously it wasn't working, especially not with the way Ino slammed her fists down onto the table and got out of her seat. Her baby blue eyes full or rage and loathing though not directed at anyone in the group….

"NO PLEASE NO INO!" Sakura desperately screamed out, as many of the people inside the shop didn't bother to glance at the teens, assuming that it was another one of those dramatic teenager moments. "Sakura, I'm… I'm sorry but I have to!" Ino finished quickly as she dashed from the table, Sakura closely following after her hurriedly but not knowing _where _to go since Ino had run off and disappeared rather quickly, so now she just wondered around searching for Ino…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"Sai!" Ino called out as he stopped walking and turned his head towards her. "Yes?" He said, in that sickening emotionless voice of his. "You still haven't answered the question I asked you a year ago.. _Why?_" Ino's soft voice asked obviously betraying the rage and loathing behind her baby blue orbs…

"Must I answer why? I simply got tired of her, that's all.." Sai replied. Ino supressed the urge to slap him and cause a scene, she needed answers; her rage could wait till later. "DON'T LIE SAI!" Ino shouted as she glared at said boy. "Dammit! Just tell me why did you cheat on her and break up with her?" Ino questioned as her eyes saddened towards the end, '_Sakura.. My poor Forehead, Sai; you don't know how much pain she was left in after that…_' Ino thought sadly as her heart wrenched at the thought of Sakura in all the pain Sai left her in…

"I was just using her! She never let me actually kiss her lips, only holding hands, hugging and kissing her cheek was allowed and obviously I got tired of that, so I went to who I could get everything from! Kisses, hugs, holding hands, sex, anything I wanted; I could get it from Hikaru and that's why I broke up with Sakura. I thought there was no point in leading her on anymore, especially when I was with Hikaru from the start.." Sai said impassively. His face and voice straight, not cracking a single emotion but Ino knew better, she always had…

"And that's why you always stared at her during class so longingly? And when she grabbed your hand when she needed comfort, how your eyes filled with love and trust? And how when she cried, you looked so miserable and found the need to comfort her and the flash of pain that appeared in your eyes…" Ino stated knowingly. "That was all an act." Sai said, voice, face, actions all impassive, not showing a single emotion.

"Sai, you can deceive yourself, your emotions and your heart and make yourself believe that and such but just remember, Sakura has moved on and you will never get her back.." Ino said, eyes glinting on borderline murderous as if warning him to stay away…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"INO!" Sakura shouted as she saw a head of pale blond hair and a head of jet-black or so she thought before it disappeared somewhere. "Sakura!" Ino exclaimed before hugging her closest friend. "Sorry.." She mumbled as Sakura smiled, a sign of forgiveness between the two.. "Let's get back to Sasuke.. Come on!" Ino said as she walked with Sakura, back towards their table…

As they neared the table, they saw Sasuke being held back by Naruto and Shikamaru as Hinata stood frightened by the on-going commotion. "SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as she ran to him. "S-Sasuke! What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly as Naruto and Shikamaru slowly released their hold on Sasuke…

'_And I've lost who I am and I can't understand, why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love-' _Sasuke answered his cell phone half way through its ringing, "Hn?" He said well more of growled. "No.. We're having lunch right now.. Yeah okay 2 o clock.." Sasuke said before he ended the call.. His temper having decreased after the phone call..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura placed her hand on his arm and led him away from the rest….

"Sasuke? What happened.. Why were you so angry?" Sakura asked with concern, a small frown on her pretty lips. "Sorry Sakura but, I… We, we can't… I heard, I…." Sasuke trailed off, Sakura's eyes were begging to tear up, she knew… She knew he meant, it was over. And how quick had it been but in that time, she thought that she might've used up a lifetimes worth of happiness. Or well that's how it felt whenever she was with him…

"I heard… What Sai did to you…" Sasuke said as his eyes were pained. Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding and cried out, "Y-Y-Your n-not gonna l-l-leave m..me?" Sakura managed out. "Never.." Sasuke said in a heartbeat as he embraced her and placed his chin atop her head. "_Never _Sakura.. You're the rainbow after my rain.. And I'm not giving up my rainbow anytime soon." As his hold on her tightened so did her hold on him. Petite hands fisted his shirt as she buried her face into his chest..

'_**Well sculpted chest, I'll say!' **_Inner Sakura added with a blush and a wink.

'_Inner, shut up will you!' _Sakura retorted, all she wanted was to enjoy Sasuke's embrace..

'_**NEVER HEHEH! We'll get that bastard Sai back one day!' **_Inner exclaimed as Sakura payed half attention to what she way saying.

"I love you Sai.." She mumbled into Sasuke's chest but he still heard it, his grip drastically loosened as Sakura had processed what she just said…

"SASUKE NO…NO IT WAS BY ACCIDENT, PLEASE NO SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, the tears blurring her vision, already pouring out of her broken viridian orbs.. "S_akura.._" Sasuke whispered sadly, "I guess my rainbow…Doesn't belong to me huh.." Sakura cried out in anguish, "SASUKE NO.. THE RAINBOW, IT BELONGS TO YOU!" Sakura didn't care if she spoke about herself like an object.. She loved Sasuke and she had ever since Ino had told her about him but that was infatuation but when she had gotten to know him, first hand, when he comforted her.. He stole her heart, there wasn't a doubt…

"_You say you belong to or rather with me but, when your half-conscious; you say what's really inside your mind.. Sorry Sakura….."_ Sasuke whispered sadly as he walked away, each step further that he took was how much Sakura's heart was breaking until he faded from her view, her heart broke…

"S…Sa…Sasu..Sasu..Sasu-ke! SASUKE!" Sakura choked out as she broke down, tears running down her face, eyes red and puffy, clutching the part of her shirt where her heart was supposed to be and letting out heart-wrenching sobs as she fell to the floor and leaned against the wall for support and she rocked back and forth, hoping it was all a dream… But it wasn't and she knew it all too well…

'_**There was a time when we were strangers, and such a love could not exist,  
>Now I look back and can't help wonder, about the love that we have missed.'<strong>__  
>Oceans between us<em> – The Getaway Plan

**Chapter 6 complete! :DD [4/6/2012 – 4****TH**** JUNE 2012] just felt like writing the date hehe XD Anyways hope you guys all enjoyed and this'll be my last update before exams but have no fear, when holidays come around; in a few weeks or so, I'll update again! Wish me luck for my exams D: scary! LOL anyways, sorry for any typo's, errors, etc. Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me what you think! Please review, if you want me to continue **_**A New Perspective, **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading, reviewing, alerting and faving! Review cause it only takes a few seconds and it makes me really happy X33 thanks~!**

**!REVIEW!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	7. Nobody here is perfectly fine

.

_._

_._

_'__Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime:**_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing:**SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary:**_Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for:**Alcohol, Child abuse, murder, rape and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category:**Romance

**Disclaimer:****Not Kishi-Sensei and never will be D: but I will still ship SasuSaku ;) Because I love the pairing too much for my own good XD And yeah, **_**I don't own Naruto**_

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_Pitter-Pat_ – Erin McCarely

_Pain – _Three Days Grace

_Bigger than love _– My Favorite Highway

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** Well here we go, chapter 7 of A New Perspective, I guess a lemon will be coming in either the next chapter or the one after it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review =] I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and reviewing X33 and p.s, there shall be fluff at the end of this chapter, because FLUFF IS UTTERLY DELECTABLE ;33 

RECAP#

"You say you belong to or rather with me but, when your half-conscious; you say what's really inside your mind.. Sorry Sakura….." Sasuke whispered sadly as he walked away, each step further that he took was how much Sakura's heart was breaking until he faded from her view, her heart broke…

"S…Sa…Sasu..Sasu..Sasu-ke! SASUKE!" Sakura choked out as she broke down, tears running down her face, eyes red and puffy, clutching the part of her shirt where her heart was supposed to be and letting out heart-wrenching sobs as she fell to the floor and leaned against the wall for support and she rocked back and forth, hoping it was all a dream… But it wasn't and she knew it all too well…

Back to the story#

This was reality. No prince charming, no love nor happiness, just pain. Pain, it was an emotion that mentally and physically Sakura knew all too well. Though every single time she felt it, it just seemed to become worse. Now, her tears fell yet no sound emitted from her rosy lips, instead, she did what she was best at...Running

'_**This life, is filled with hurt, when happiness doesn't work, trust me, and take my hand, when the lights go out, you'll understand'**_

Pain – Three Days Grace

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"TE..me?" Naruto's exclamation stopped half-way and quietened down as he saw the raw emotions passing through his best friends onyx eyes. "Hinata. Guys. I'll be back okay..." Naruto trailed off as he grabbed Sasuke's forearm and walked off, out of the restaurant and into the streets...

"Sasuke. What happened?" The spiky haired blonde asked as his best friend didn't reply at all. "Does this have to do with Sakura?" He asked with a solemn look which completely contradicted his usual overly-cheerful personality. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes full of pain, hurt and an unidentifiable emotion. "She...She said 'I love you Sai' when she hugged _me_." Sasuke said while nearly shouting the part about her loving Sai. "AND AFTER ALL THAT SHIT SAI DID TO HER.. SHE.. SHE.. She still loves him..." He trailed off as a hurtful expression passed through his obsidian eyes which usually held no emotion...

Naruto watched his best friend yell, shout and scream as different types of emotions passed through his eyes. Here was his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, the usually composed, calm and collected Sasuke but now he watched as his friend broke down right before his very eyes and into the emotional mess he was right now and Naruto knew, Sasuke would never dare to break down in front of anyone except him...

"Come on, we'll crash at my place." Naruto offered with a tired smile as he dialled Ino's number. "No.. I need to be alone, sorry Naruto." Sasuke said as he decided to go to his spare apartment as Naruto nodded in understanding..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

'I like it like that, hey, windows down, chillin with the radio on~' Ino hurriedly answered, "HELLO? NARUTO WHAT THE HELL! NO I WON'T CALM DOWN SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SAKURA IS!" Ino shouted though everyone knew she was worried, worried as hell...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SAKURA IS? WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE? GIVE THE PHONE TO HIM NARUTO, NOW DAMMIT! WHA...what?" Ino suddenly went silent, her face paling as she heard the words Naruto said to her...

_'Sasuke broke down. When Sakura hugged him she said she loved Sai, though I think it was by accident but god knows.'_

"Please.. Please tell me you know where Sakura is...PLEASE!" Ino pleaded desperately. "NO! NO..no please Naruto no please no..." Ino cried out as Hinata swiftly grabbed the phone from her. "N-Naruto? Yeah o-okay.. She.. She'll be f-fine. Bye." Hinata said as she ended the call and gave Ino her phone back..

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

'S-S-Sasuke.. What does it matter? Kami must've cursed me! Why me? Just why?' Sakura thought sadly...

**'Sakura... Come on, let's get you up!'** Inner said, trying to be as happy as possible though even she was breaking deep down...

Inner Sakura took control over Sakura's body as she began to trudge home. Cars passing her by as if she was the slowest creature on Earth and then her thoughts were interrupted by an unknown person, probably a drunken man she assumed...

"Heeeyyy~ Baayybeee, mebbee weee soouldd haang at myyyy playcee! Yoourr prretty daymm sexxyy!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Sakura butt and gave it a smack. Inner Sakura growled as Sakura took control of her body once again...

The drunken man, who seemed to be around 18 of 19 and who was also quite handsome reached out to touch her chest. "Don't touch me!" Sakura said with a strict voice as she began to walk away from the man. But the man persisted and wrapped his arms around her from the back and began to fondle her breasts to which Sakura growled and kneed him swiftly and escaped his grasp. "I knooww you likkeeed thaaat yaa sexxyy littlee sluutt!"

Sakura's eyes filled with hate, she may be ugly, broken, scarred, bruised, scathed and more but she was not a slut. She still had her innocence and she would keep it that way until she felt so...

"FUCK YOU! I'VE HAD A FUCKING BAD DAY SO BACK OFF!" And yet he man persisted once more but before he could grab her butt, Sakura kicked him in the balls before screaming, "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU AND THEN...THEN I'LL REPORT YOU FOR MOLESTING GIRLS!" The man doubled over in pain as Sakura kicked him in the stomach once more before running off...

The address in her head, not seeming like her actual house address yet she took herself to the one that floated in her head. As she began to walk ahead, it began to rain. 'So even the heavens are crying with me huh?' Sakura said with a fake wary smile...

After what seemed like forever, she ended up in front of a door to an apartment. Whose apartment, she did not know but blindly she knocked on the door. Trembling and shaking as she was drenched in the rain, the world around her began to look hazy and she began swaying or rather wobbling from side to side, leaning on the door for support before getting back onto her feet. Then the door began to crack open but before she could see who had opened it, she had collapsed right on the front door...

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sasuke got up when he heard a knock on the door. As he walked towards it, he thought to himself, 'Sakura.. I wonder where she is…' It was ironic wasn't it? How fate just loved to fuck things up. Sasuke cracked open the door just as a pink haired girl tumbled and collapsed, but swiftly he caught her before she hit the floor...

"Sakura..." Her name seemed to echo and float around Sasuke's empty apartment. Then he realised.. She was freezing and quivering and slightly twitching. His senses immediately kicked in for the one he loved as he ran towards his bedroom and wrapped her up in blankets. Sasuke left to wash his face and all and then came back a few minutes later to see that Sakura was still shivering and she felt so cold, like ice.

Sasuke knew, he knew she needed body heat and he would give it to her, even if he had crushed his heart merely a few hours ago, in order to save her, he'd do anything. He quickly threw his shirt off and trousers, leaving him clad in only a dark blue pair of boxers, he snuggled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Sakura, heat emanating from him as he held her in a tight embrace before drifting off into a dreamless sleep...

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura opened her eyes groggily only to meet a chest. A hard, sculpted one at that. And then she realised someone had their arms around her in an embrace and she had her head on their chest and was quite snuggled up next to this person with her arms also wrapped around their torso, then she realised; she was in a bed...

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sasuke opened his eyes as he saw a mop of pink hair sprawled out on his chest and petite arms around his torso. He didn't want the moment to end, he would keep it going on forever if he could but that wasn't the case...

"Sakura?" He questioned.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura's heart stopped when she heard his voice, his deep velvety voice...

"Sasuke." Sakura managed out before she nearly broke down, hastily she clutched onto him for dear life. "Don't go.. P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura yelled as he felt a few drops of water on his chest which he identified as tears. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY SASUKE PLEASE!...I..I l-love you too much! Please..P-Please don't l-leave me..!" Sakura cried out as she clutched onto him even tighter if that was possible...

Sasuke's heart tightened when she said all those words. And maybe he did jump to conclusions too quickly? Because Sai was her first love so then maybe? Was it hard to forget? Was it a slip of mind? Because... It seemed like Sakura would give anything to stay with him right now and that's just what he wanted. He wanted her and so be it, if he gets hurt later because right now all that mattered to him was Sakura, his Sakura, no one else's...

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said quietly as Sakura peered up at him and shifted. Her emerald eyes bore into his, the innocence in them almost too much to bear yet it seemed as if she was the light in his eternal darkness. "I..I love you Sasuke!" Sakura said honestly, her eyes portraying every single emotion she felt for him: love, care, trust, happiness and more. And then, he kissed her. It was an innocent kiss yet filled to the brim with feelings...

Sasuke pulled back and Sakura gave him a beautiful smile as he embraced and told her what he was too afraid to tell anyone. "Don't ever tell me you love Sai again okay? Because it kills me... I love you Sakura, know that." And once more, he closed the gap between them and kissed her as Sakura's hands wound themselves around Sasuke's neck...

_**'Nobody here is perfectly fine, A delicate frame, A fragile design~'**_

Bigger Than Love - My Favorite Highway

Chapter 7 is done :33 Hope you enjoyed it, and i think there might be a lemon in the next chapter, I know how some of you have been wanting one ;) but anyways thanks for reading and please review yeah? Its much appreciated and well I did my exams, finished em and got my results :DDD I got pretty good results and I didn't fail anything so yeaaah WOOT WOOT LOL XD well anyways REVIEW! Please? Thanks and ps. sorry if there's anything typos or errors cause I typed this chapter up on my ipad and didn't really have a lot of time to proof read it, so hahah yeah, sorry XP anyways please review =3 Thanks

Naru-Chan

**!REVIEW!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	8. They will never get enough

.

_._

_._

_'Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime: **_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing: **SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary: **_Haruno Sakura; An abused child. Uchiha Sasuke; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in each other and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU_

**Rated; M for: **Alcohol, Child abuse, murder, rape and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category: **Romance

**Disclaimer: At the moment, do you see Sasuke and Sakura together? No. So obviously, **_**I don't own Naruto**_** :(**

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_Angel with a shotgun – _The Cab

_Haven't had enough – _Marianas Trench

_All again for you – _We The Kings

_Fool for love – _Stefy

_Double vision – _3OH!3

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** Well, school will be starting once again so here is your last update for a while, but don't worry not too long :DD I'll update in maybe 2 weeks or so, maybe less maybe more depending on my situation. And thank you so much for all the reviews, it made me really happy X33 And now here you go, chapter 8 of A New Perspective ;D Happy reading and please review. Much appreciated, thanks…

**Btw this chapter will also have more NaruHina, InoShika and NejiTen but don't worry, it'll have SasuSaku as well. This chapter will be pretty long hopefully :P and the reason for so many songs, each one represents a couple and also one represents kiba XD Try to guess which song is for who, if you wanna ;)) oh and Neji might be a bit OOC I guess.. sorry hehe**

**PS. THERE ARE ****MANY MANY MANY SURPRISES**** IN THIS CHAPTER GUYS, #NOJOKE. :33 enjoy n please review~!**

RECAP#

Sasuke pulled back and Sakura gave him a beautiful smile as he embraced and told her what he was too afraid to tell anyone. "Don't ever tell me you love Sai again okay? Because it kills me... I love you Sakura, know that." And once more, he closed the gap between them and kissed her as Sakura's hands wound themselves around Sasuke's neck...

Back to the story#

After they had kissed, they both fell into a light nap, neither one of them willing to leave the warmth of each other…

Sasuke slowly groaned and opened his eyes only to see another person with him, as memories of last night flooded his mind, he cracked a small smile and moved his hand and began to stroke Sakura's hair. Halfway through his stroking, Sakura groggily opened her eyes to see a man. "…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke winced, "Sakura! It's me!" Sakura blushed before mumbling a 'sorry'…

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone began to ring;_ 'And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand, why my heart is so-_ He grabbed it from the table and quickly answered it and put it on loudspeaker as he was too lazy to hold it to his ear.. "TEME! PLEASE TELL ME THAT SAKURA IS WITH YOU!" Naruto's obnoxiously familiar voice shouted. "Yes dobe. She's with me." Sasuke replied. "OH THANK KAMI-SAMA!...INO, INO GET OVER HERE, SAKURA IS FINE, COME HERE!" Naruto trailed off and began shouting for Ino…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Ino grabbed the phone from Naruto as she began to yell, "FOREHEAD OH MY GOD, SAKURA YOU IDIOT!...NO I DON'T CARE, YOU HAD ME WORRIED AS HELL! Sakura.. Oh hehe you better tell me everything! Bye.." Ino finished as she ended the call.

Naruto sighed out, "Geez, what a hectic day!" Ino smirked before playfully saying, "Go back to Hina-Chan, she's probably waiting for you!" The spiky haired blonde blushed before scrambling off to Hinata.

"Troublesome woman." A familiar voice muttered behind her. "Hi Shikamaru!" Ino said with a smile. "Hmm? No Shika-kun today?" Shikamaru asked with a slight tug of his lips, which could be considered a pout. "EEEEEEE! SHIKA, DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE!" Ino screamed as she swiftly took out her phone and snapped a photo of Shikamaru 'pouting'.

"Naww so cute!" Ino said as she looked at the photo, before setting it as her wallpaper. "Ino? I've been meaning to ask for a while.. But what are we?" Shikamaru said, as the mood turned from happy to solemn.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"I.. I.. We well.. We.." Ino didn't know what to say, she was speechless, she knew ultimately one day that Shikamaru would ask her but she didn't know when and she wasn't really prepared for it. She loved him, she wanted them to be so much more than the 'no-status' couple but she just didn't have the courage to say anything about it. "…Ino?" Shikamaru asked again. "I love you." Ino said as Shikamaru stood there, no emotions crossed his face. "Answer the question. Please?" Shikamaru said once again.

"…Shika.. I really wanted to be something more than the 'no-status' couple, honestly! But I was just too afraid it'd be 'troublesome' for you and that you'd reject me… That's why, that's why I never brought it up. I thought you'd be happier with just being the 'no-status' couple because it's less 'troublesome'… I'm sorry." Ino finished with a sad smile as she looked at the ground, which was seemingly more interesting than anything else at the moment.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered before kissing her. "Just be my damn girlfriend already you troublesome woman." Ino grinned before shouting, "HELL YES!"

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"HINA-CHAN!" Naruto called out as he glomped the unsuspecting Hinata. "EEEEEEK!" Hinata squealed as she tried wriggle out of her captor's grasp. "Hehehe! It's me! Naruto Uzumaki, king of ramen, future principal of Konoha High AND your future husband~!" Naruto finished with a grin and a wink. "W-W-What?" Hinata practically screamed out. "Well… We have been dating for over a year and, were in the last year of school so were old enough so erm… HINATA HYUUGA, WILL YOUR MARRY ME?" Naruto said with a soft smile. "I.. Umm.. Ermmm…" And by now a few on-goers had gathered around the two of them, Naruto on one knee, holding out a box with a ring in it while Hinata was seated on a chair…

"I-I-I…. U-Um…" Hinata stuttered as the on-goers grew tired of her stuttering and shouted, "JUST SAY YES ALREADY!" Hinata turned red before saying, "Y-Yes.. I-I'll marry you, N-Naruto Uzumaki.. I l-l-love y-you…!" And then Naruto kissed her while the on-goers around them cheered and congratulated them. "I love you Hina-Chan!" Naruto said as he nuzzled her neck and just with that sentence, Hinata turned beet red and fainted on the spot.

Naruto picked up his fiancée, bridal style and carried her back to his car, overjoyed that she had said yes to his proposal.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Blindly, Tenten made her way to school, noticing that neither Sakura nor Sasuke, the early comers, were in the classroom. And then she face-palmed realising that today they had no school before different thoughts began to swarm her mind..

'_I don't know… If I tell him, would it ruin our friendship?'_ The skeptical thought crossed Tenten's mind. Just then, said 'him' appeared right in front of her.

'_**Speak of the devil…'**_ Tenten's inner thought as Neji stared at her.

"What's up Neji!" She said with a cheerful smile. "Tenten, I'm aware of the feelings you harbour for me." He said with an unemotional face and inside, Tenten cracked. No smile, no emotion at all behind those lavender pupil-less eyes but she wouldn't go down that easily, no. She was stronger than that. And if he wanted to break her, she'd try and break him first!

"What the hell are you on about Neji?" Tenten shouted angrily. "You have feelings for me." He stated, plain as day. "Neji Hyuuga, listen here. I do not have any remote feelings for you other than a friend! You are only a friend to me, there are no romantic feelings between us what so ever! GET. IT. THROUGH. YOUR. HEAD." Tenten finished with a snarl. She was beyond pissed, here was Neji. The boy she had crushed on since she was a young girl, trampling all over her pure feelings for him, but she wouldn't go for that. Oh hell no.

"Tenten." He said as he swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Tenten's breath hitched as her heartbeat quickened and she was sure Neji had noticed. And just as suddenly as he had pulled her close, his lips were on hers though only for a short while as he pulled back he smirked at Tenten's flushed face and said, "Do you have any feelings now?" Tenten gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him before yelling, "NO!"

Neji smirked once again before saying, "Ah. Then I'm going to have to do _that _again and again until you have feelings for me." And then Tenten nearly fainted because she knew, _that _meant kissing… _'Dear Kami, what did I do to deserve this? Kisses from Neji… OH KAMI-SAMA, I'M GOING TO FAINT!'_

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru were at a Pet shop, contemplating on which toy to buy for Akamaru.

"EY AKAMARU! THIS LOOKS GOOD!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru shook his head in disagreement just as another dog walked into the aisle. Kiba wolf-whistled as Akamaru barked. Though the dog, which was female, continued walking through the aisle without giving the Akamaru as much as a second glance.

But then, as fast as lightning, she grabbed a toy from the rack and bolted out of the store as the alarms went off. "AKAMARU LET'S GO!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru ran out of the store, hot on the other dog's trail.

"GET THAT BEAST!" And with that shout, they both increased their speed and caught up to the dog before restraining it and calling the 'Pet Police', a few minutes later they arrived. "Thank you! It's much appreciated son, here's a treat for your dog!" The officer said with a smile as he handed Akamaru a treat.

"Hell yeah! Let's get back Akamaru." Kiba said as he and Akamaru walked off back to their house…

"KIBA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hana, Kiba's older sister, shouted. Kiba gulped before seeing his sister, who was glaring a hole into the floor. "TELL AKAMARU TO CLEAN UP AFTER HIMSELF WHY DON'T YOU? LOOK AT THIS! DISGUSTING, CLEAN IT UP RIGHT NOW!" Hana yelled before she stomped off to her room, muttering profanities under her breath.

"Akamaru~" Kiba whined as he and his pet began to clean up, oh this was going to be a long day indeed…

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"What's the time?" Sakura asked. "It's around 4:30PM." Sasuke replied as Sakura gasped and muttered a few curse words. "Shit. Shit. SHIT! MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME! OH KAMI-SAMA… OH NO!" Sasuke made a move to come with her as she exited the door but Sakura stopped him, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! MY DAD WILL HURT YOU! PLEASE DON'T SASUKE!" Sakura cried out. Sasuke muttered an 'okay', but Sakura wouldn't stand for that.

She kissed him to which Sasuke responded eagerly, Sakura pulled back and hugged Sasuke before mumbling into his chest, "I love you Sasuke. Be safe!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around his cherry blossom and replied, "I love you too Sakura." She quickly untangled herself from him and pecked his cheek and smiled before leaving, but the nagging feeling in his chest wouldn't stop after she left the house. He knew something was going to happen, something bad.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura hurriedly ran home, in fear of her father's wrath. _'Oh no, this is not good!'_ She cried out mentally.

'**SAKURA! PERFUME, THE ONE THAT'S IN YOUR BAG.. SPRAY IT NOW!' **Inner Sakura shouted as Sakura fumbled about trying to find her perfume, but it wasn't there. So instead, Sakura continued running, the sound of her pounding heart and footsteps drowning out her Inner's shouts, oh how she would wish she had stopped and listened to them…

She stared at her front door and looked around; her father's car was missing, so maybe he was out, though the air of attentiveness still hung around her heavily. Sakura quietly opened the door and slowly walked inside only to be grabbed by someone. "Where have you been? Sa-ku-ra." Her father hissed in her ear as his nose scrunched up in disgust. "YOU BITCH! YOU'VE BEEN SEEING THAT BOY HAVEN'T YOU!" Her father yelled angrily as he threw her across the room as Sakura struggled to get up because of the force of the impact of her hitting the floor.

"Get up you slut! How many men have you been fucking?" He yelled with disgust as Sakura snarled, she could stand her father beating her but she would _not _be called a slut. She hadn't even 'fucked' anyone as her father so plainly put it, Sakura got up, new thoughts in her head and an anger burning in her heart.

"Father.. I'm sorry." Sakura stood tall, thoughts not wavering as her clear voice pierced the air around the two. _"What!" _He said, almost shocked. "Mother isn't going to come back, don't you think I'm sad as well? I had to watch… the whole thing! DON'T YOU THINK THAT I MISS HER? DON'T YOU..? DO YOU THINK MOTHER WOULD'VE BEEN PROUD OF YOU FOR BEATING ME EVERY SINGLE DAY? DO YOU? BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T! I KNOW IT! YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW IT?" Sakura shouted as tears began to roll down her face, her facial expression saddened and in pain, she then decided if he asked; she would show him the letter…

"How?" Sakura's father said, his voice calm yet his eyes showed more emotion than ever. Sakura told him to wait a moment as she rushed upstairs and went to her room before grabbing an old letter and rushing back downstairs towards her father. "This.." Sakura said aloud as she began to read the letter.

_**Sakura, I know things may become tough for you and your father. I'm sorry, the note I left on the kitchen bench-top that was mainly an apology and meant for the both of you but I'm giving you this for a different reason and only you can read this. You may not know it, but your father used to be in a gang, he used to be one of the weakest ones in it. And every single time he bruised himself or got cut, he use to come to me and I'd heal and fix him up. Though a year or so later, his bruises and cuts seemed to worsen and so I asked him, "Why are they increasing? The bruises and the cuts." He said, "Because… My girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend left me and I.. I hurt her." At the time, I gasped and was shocked. Really because honestly your father seemed like such a nice boy. I didn't scold him, merely gave him advice, I said to him, "Don't hurt others or yourself of what happens because everything happens for a reason." And then well hehe, he sort of kissed me, trust me, I will never forget that kiss. I love him dearly. Well anyways, he got out of the gang and wasn't the weakest one anymore, in fact he was one of the strongest. We were young, happy and in love, I couldn't have asked for anything more but then another joyous thing occurred, you were born. My dear little Sakura. I hope your father treats you well and I'm praying that after I kill myself, he controls his anger. I hope because I know he'd hurt you Sakura, since I treasured you more than anything. If he does hurt you, even once. I want you to run away, go live with a friend or anything, please be safe. I love you and I love your father but I have disgraced you both and I wouldn't be able to live with myself after what happened. Sorry but I love you both more than anything. This letter was meant for you to read only Sakura, okay dear? Please understand. And run if anything happens, please run away…**_

_**-Haruno Kuriiro**_

As Sakura finished reading the letter, she looked up at her father who was in shock and grasping the table, shaking. "S-S-Sakura.. SAKURA!" He stuttered before shouting out her name. Sakura looked up, her eyes innocent even though he had beat her many countless times.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura's father ran up to Sakura and embraced her as they both sat down, before her father started to break down. "Sakura. Sakura I'm so sorry! Sakura.." He began to cry as he held her tighter. "It's okay dad." She said, her soft voice ringing out, bringing him comfort. As he snapped out of the daze he was in for all these years, the haze had cleared and he looked around himself.

"I love you Sakura. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for the thousands of times that I b-beat you." Her father said as he hugged her once again before he hauled them both up with a small smile. Sakura's heart soared, she hadn't seen her dad smile for years, literally.

Her father looked in the mirror and noticed how he looked and smelled. "Oof! I need a bath!" He said before he looked at Sakura with a grin, "Saku-Chan, you can go meet that boy again, I'm fine with it as long as he is a good boy! I love you okay." Sakura grinned up at her father, she was genuinely happy. Absolutely and utterly happy as she said goodbye, thanked him and then rushed to her room to change her clothes and get a few things.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura grabbed her backpack and put her toothbrush, purse, spare undergarments, another set of clothes, band-aids, shampoo, soap, tissues and a few other things into it. She put on a pair of black baggy pants, a red fluffy hoodie and a pair of green chucks before she exited her room.

"Dad I'm leaving! I'll be back tomorrow okay! I love you, bye!" Sakura shouted as she left the house but not before hearing, "Okay cherry blossom! Have fun but not too much fun!"

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sakura grinned from ear to ear as she ran towards Sasuke's apartment, hoping that he was still there. She knocked hurriedly on his door and a minute later it opened, showing a Sasuke who was only wearing a pair of boxers and his chest was there in all its glory, uncovered for all female eyes to see.

'**JUMP HIM.. JUMP HIM NOW! OH MY KAMI-SAMA, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T FUCK HIM SENSELESS RIGHT NOW, I WILL!' **Inner Sakura shouted as she drooled at the sight in front of her.

"Are you going to keep staring or come inside?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Sakura half consciously said, "Stare…" and then she realised what she said and blushed before running inside his apartment and diving into the couch before covering her face with a pillow.

"Sakura~" Sasuke said as he began tickling her. "SAS! HAHAHAHAH! OH KAMI, SASUKE STOP! AHAHHAHAHAHA~!" Sakura said as she continued to laugh before wriggling away from him. "Bad Sasu-Chan!" She said as she kissed his cheek but Sasuke wanted a bit more than that so he moved his hand and instead Sakura ended up kissing his lips.

'_And they say, she's in the class A-Team, stuck in her daydream- _Sakura pulled back from the kiss reluctantly and grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She said. "Hi guys. A party? Oh okay, yeah sure! We'll be there, bye~!"

"What party?" Sasuke asked as he wound his arms around her waist. "Well… A party! But not with a lot of people, just me, you, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten!" Sakura said with a grin. "Alright, let's go then." Sasuke said as he unwound himself from Sakura and walked over to his bedroom to dress up and also get his car keys.

"Let's go!" Sakura said enthusiastically as they left the house and got into the car before driving off to Naruto's apartment, which was HUMUNGOUS!

** [T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T] **

Sasuke got out of the car and opened the car door for Sakura. "Someone's feeling awfully gentlemanly today." Sakura said with a playful smirk as she got out of the car before they both walked into Naruto's apartment only to see Ino and Kiba drunk as hell, Naruto tipsy, Hinata flushed from a little bit of alcohol, Shikamaru slightly pink again from the alcohol, Tenten tipsy as well and spouting random nonsense, Neji well Neji looked normal and there was a whole lot of alcoholic drinks sprawled out around the apartment.

"Hi..?" Sakura said uneasily as she saw the state everyone was in. "FOREHEAAAADDD!" Ino shouted as she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her towards the couch. "YO SAK!" Tenten yelled as she began to talk about the time she ate a chocolate mousse…

"OH EM GEEE! SAKURA-CHAN! MY SAKURA-CHAAAN EHEHEHE!" Naruto called out or rather squealed. "SAVE ME SASUKE!" Sakura cried out as she ran into him, Sasuke growled. "I'll kill all of you."

Even though they were drunk, they knew better than to do anything bad to Sakura, especially with Sasuke as her boyfriend. "Sakura! Have a drink~!" Naruto said as he threw her one. Sakura took a sip, it tasted weird and different. "Have you even drunk alcohol before?" Sasuke asked as he sat down bringing her with him. "Nope!" Sakura said as she settled herself in his lap.

Everyone was talking drunkenly, slurring, drinking, sharing old stories, making out, dancing and more.

"ANNNDD HEREE'SSS TO CELEBRATEEE NEJI AND TENTEN GETTING TOOGEETHHERR! IT'S ABOUT TIMEEE YEAH? OKAYY OKAAY, WHEEN I SAAY NEJI, YOUU SAY TEN OKAY! REAADYYY…?" Ino slurred as she stood on top of a table, her face red and flushed from the amount of alcohol she had drank.

"_NEJI!" _

"**TEN!"**

"_NEJI!"_

"**TEN!"**

"_NEJI!"_

"**TEN!"**

"_**NEJITEN!"**_ Everyone shouted together happily as the said couple blushed/scowled.

"AND CONGRATULAATIONNNSS ON YOUUUR ENGAGEMENT NARUTO AND HINAAATAA!" The drunken Ino shouted once again as everyone cheered.

"ANDDDD~! Congratulations Forehead on getting the guy that won't leave you or hurt you intentionally." Ino said, as for once throughout the whole night, she didn't seem drunk, but that was soon overlooked. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" Ino yelled before everyone else joined in. Sakura sighed, Ino-pig would always be Ino-pig in the end, no matter what.

Sasuke smirked before grabbing Sakura and kissing her in front of everyone. He whispered on her lips, "You know you love it and you obviously love me." Sakura blushed even more.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"THIS HAS BEEN INO YAMANAKA- "NOOO, IT'S ME TENTEN- "MY NAME IS HINATA- "THIS IS SAKURAAAA-"LET GO OF MEEE!" They all screamed as their boyfriends grabbed them and went to their separate rooms in Naruto's apartment.

But the night wouldn't just end like that, oh no. They just all had to scream out…

"_**HE WILL NEVER GET ENOUGH, ONCE HE GET'S A LITTLE TOUCH, IF I HAD IT MY WAY, YOU KNOW THAT I'D MAKE HIM SAY, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH~!"**_

My first kiss – 3OH!3

_[In the real song it isn't 'he', it's actually 'she']_

Chapter 8 is now done! Yay! And wow, I just realised how many favourites, alerts and reviews I received. Thank you, truly thank you! I love you guys :33 and thanks for reading, please review it's much appreciated. And I know I didn't write the lemon yet but I believe so in the next chapter, I just had to develop everyone's character a bit more ne? Thanks ;] PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S REALLY APPRECIATED! Sorry for any typo's or etc. but yeah love you guys and bye for now~! And I know, there was MANY MANY MANY surprises :DDD hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE hehe

Naru-Chan

**!REVIEW!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	9. Sooner or later, we're gonna make it

.

_._

_._

_'Can we fast-forward to go down on me?  
>Stop there and let me correct it<br>I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_**A New Perspective**_

**By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]**

**Anime:**_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

**Pairing:**SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

**Summary:**_Sakura Haruno; An abused child. Sasuke Uchiha; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in one another and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU-highschool fic, includes minor NaruHina, InoShika & NejiTen. READ AND REVIEW, RATED M FOR A REASON_

**Rated; M for:**Alcohol, Child abuse, murder/suicide, rape and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

**Category:**Romance

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Masashi Kishimoto and I never created the most awesome-est anime/manga in the world so therefore obviously, **_**I don't own Naruto.**_

**Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:**

_These times_ – Safety suit

_Sooner or later_ – Mat Kearney

**NarutoFanatic17's NOTE:** This chapter is sorta depressing but it gets better towards the end and also there's a lemon (sasusaku obviously ;P) FINALLY LOL XD I know I'm so so so late for updating as well so forgive me, there's just been a lot of things going on in my life right now :/ but anyways thanks for reading! And please review or favourite this fic :DD enjoy the fic! And lemon hehe so mature readers only, Ps. I'm planning to end this fic soon, in maybe 2 or more chapters, maybe less, depending but for now enjoy! :)

RECAP#

"THIS HAS BEEN INO YAMANAKA- "NOOO, IT'S ME TENTEN- "MY NAME IS HINATA- "THIS IS SAKURAAAA-"LET GO OF MEEE!" They all screamed as their boyfriends grabbed them and went to their separate rooms in Naruto's apartment.

But the night wouldn't just end like that, oh no. They just all had to scream out…

"_**HE WILL NEVER GET ENOUGH, ONCE HE GET'S A LITTLE TOUCH, IF I HAD IT MY WAY, YOU KNOW THAT I'D MAKE HIM SAY, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH~!"**_

Back to the story#

**Time-skip: 2 months**

She longingly stared at the sparrow outside her frosted window, wondering, just wondering how it felt to be able to spread your wings and fly to wherever you wanted to go, to be free. She wondered, gently she held the shiny metal object in the palm of her hand; nostalgia washing over her in tidal waves, but never tried, she was restrained, restrained to her own little hell hole and she knew she wouldn't be breaking out of it anytime soon. Well that's what she had convinced herself to think though deep down she knew, she could go anywhere.

"Sakura!" A distant voice called out though she paid no attention to it. "SAKURA!" Said girl slowly rose from her chair next to the window sill and placed her locket on the dressing table before looking at herself in her full-body mirror, she looked tired, oh so tired and her maroon hoodie, black skinny jeans and maroon converse just seemed a little too much for home but then again, she wanted to feel a bit beautiful, just a bit. And with those thoughts clouding her mind she exited the room. Her footsteps thudded against the stairs as she climbed down them deciding that she yet again wouldn't have breakfast this morning. As she reached the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of her father's deliciously irresistibly cooking and freshly squeezed orange juice, though none of it seemed appetising to her in the least.

Sakura pulled out a chair and sat down before her father began speaking to her, "Dear, why aren't you eating?" Sakura glanced at her father and sighed, "Sorry.." She mumbled before forcing herself to eat some of the onigiri that her father had prepared. "He'll be back, I know it." Her father said. "BUT WHEN?! WHEN WILL HE BE BACK?! I MISS HIM SO MUCH!...it hurts." Sakura burst out but soon trailed off as tears slowly slipped down her face.

There was only so much Sakura's father could bear, he couldn't stand the sight of his Sakura once again getting hurt. One time was more than enough, even when he was in a broken state and abusing her; he clearly remembered the day she came home, tear-stained and with red puffy eyes. He had attempted to hurt her on that day as well but she was too much of a wreck, too angry, too hurt and too depressed to let him hurt her.

#FLASHBACK

Sakura crashed through the door, the storm outside still raging on violently though nothing would compare to the emotions swarming inside of her. "YOU BITCH! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO LATE?! WHERE WERE YOU? FUCKING SOME RANDOM BOY OFF THE STREET I BET, tch YOU WHORE!" Her father's voice yelled out but Sakura was not in the mood for his shit, not at all. She was crushed; Sai had broken up with her. And in one of the worst ways imaginable, he cheated but the thing that hurt her most was that he compared her to the girl who he was with right now. He admitted to cheating on Sakura and he kissed that girl right in front of her. She thought that she and Sai had something special, something, but now she knew it was always one-sided.

_'I never liked you, I just used you. You wouldn't let me get into your pants so I thought it was high time broke it to you; it's over. We're over, just forget that we ever had a relationship, if you can even call it that. Pathetic, just pathetic.' _

Sakura's father aimed a punch at Sakura but surprisingly she dodged it.** 'Sakura, I'll take over until you can cope again okay?'** Inner Sakura said as Sakura nodded before disappearing into the depths of her mind, letting Inner Sakura take control. Sakura's father by now was enraged, "HOW DARE YOU DODGE MY ATTACKS YOU SLUT!" He shouted as Sakura jumped backwards.

"Nobody calls my Sakura a slut." Sakura growled but her father was confused because he didn't know that it was Inner Sakura who was speaking, who had taken over Sakura's body at the moment. And Inner Sakura was not timid nor fearful, in fact, she was the absolute opposite. She would not let Sakura be bad mouthed, not by anyone and especially not this bastard.

"Fuck. You." Sakura said through gritted teeth as she charged forward aiming a punch for her father's gut, her father tried to dodge but failed. Sakura's fist impacted with her father's gut and he let out a sickening noise as he fell to the floor in a heap as Sakura walked off but somehow, the real Sakura took control of her body once again and Inner Sakura went back to the quarters of Sakura's mind, her home.

Running, running, running. She stumbled up the stairs, barely making out anything, the tears had not ceased yet and wouldn't anytime soon, she knew. As soon as she had shut her room door and locked it, she slid down and ended up in a messy, crying heap on her carpeted floor. Grabbing her phone, she dialled her best friend, Ino. She needed support, she needed to let it out, but most of all she needed a friend.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

_"Hello?"_

"I-I-Ino..."

_"Sakura?! What's wrong?" _

"S-S-Sai... W-We.. It's o-over..."

_"WHAT?! HOW?!" _

"C-Cheated. He, he..."

_"Sakura, stop. I'm coming over, I'll be there in ten."_

"INO NO! MY, my d-dad's in a bad mood, really bad. S-Sorry..."

_"Don't worry, leave your window unlocked."_

"Ino! You know that I live in a double story and my room is upstairs! You can't possibly climb up to my window!"

_"Forehead... Shut up, my name's Yamanaka Ino for a reason! And I'm coming so I'll see you in ten, leave your window unlocked okay?" _

"F-Fine and thank you Ino."

_"Anytime , see ya~"_

"Be careful and bye."

Sakura laid down on her bed which was placed next to the window, she looked up at her ceiling, navy blue. It reminded her of the night sky, though it appeared black to some people, she thought it looked navy blue. As she glanced around her room, she saw a small maroon coloured jewellery box. She got up and walked towards it and looked at it before holding it in her hands. She opened it and inside, inside was a bracelet. The bracelet Sai had given her when they first became a couple, it was silver with a heart that had the words 'I love you. -Sai" engraved on it, he had it customly made, she remembered him telling her that. She looked at it as a surge of anger and sadness filled her, she threw it across the room and didn't look back, the sound of the bracelet clattering to the floor, echoing throughout the room.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Suddenly there was a tapping noise at her window and for a second, Sakura stiffened in fear but then remembered that Ino was coming. Sakura opened her window and hauled Ino inside, "Sakura..." Ino whispered as she wrapped her arms around said girl in an embrace.

"I-Ino.." Sakura stuttered before she broke down. "WHY?! WHAT DID I DO INO? WHAT DID I DO?! I LOVED HIM, I STILL DO! Why...W-Why? What did I do to deserve all this..? A-All I wanted was to escape this hell hole and he helped me do that b-but now...I'm not good enough, I'll never be good enough!" Sakura cried out as Ino just held her.

"Saku-Chan. Let me tell you one thing okay, hold you head up high because your worth more, and trust me, he's an idiot because cheating is like picking up a rock and throwing away a diamond, and you're that diamond Sakura and one day, amongst all the rocks someone will find you, shining, glittering and bright; and they'll pick you up and whisk you away forever and cherish you, their diamond. So don't let him win, don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you break. I know the right guy for you is out there; no matter how cliché it sounds and who knows, your perfect guy might even be Sasuke-kun! The school's heartthrob yeah hehe!" Ino finished with a giggle and Sakura let out a smile and hugged Ino before jokingly saying, "Hehe who knows? Maybe one day Sasuke will be mine!" Ino grinned and said, "But I'm gonna get him first hehe!" Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and pouted, "But you have Shikamaru~" Ino smiled and piped up, "Oh but he's such a 'troublesome' lazy ass!" And at that, both girls started giggling, knowing what Ino said was no lie.

"Ino.. Thank you, truly." Sakura said sincerely as she hugged her best friend. "I'm always here for you!" She said with a smile as Sakura retrieved something from her closet and handed it over to Ino. "I know how infatuated you are with Sasuke so here." Sakura said as she nudged the object in Ino's hands. "A notebook?" She questioned as Sakura nodded, "It's Sasuke's old notebook, I found it in the library a while back. You can have it!" Sakura said with a smile as she saw Ino's face light up, "Oh my god, THANK YOU! kyaaaa~ Sasu-kun's notebook!" Sakura just chuckled at her friend's antics before they both smiled at each other and looked out the window, staring into the night sky. One wishing that she could escape from the life she lived and another, wishing she and her friend could just live a peaceful, non-dramatic life but they both knew, that it wouldn't be possible, at least not for now; but alas they still both hoped.

Back to the story#

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she got up from the table and ran to her room and fell onto her bed with a thump and stared up at her ceiling, a sense of deja vu washing over her. The softness of her bed, the comfiness, all of it, just didn't matter to her anymore, usually her bed could ease away most of her worries but not today.

_**'Now I'm sitting alone here in my bed, I'm waiting for an answer I don't know that I'll get~'**_

_These times –_ Safety Suit

Just as her thoughts were getting heavier and she felt like curling into a ball and crying, her phone began to ring, 'And they say she's in the class A-team, been this way since eighteen, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they say, the worst things in life come free to us~' Sakura reluctantly answered her phone before it ended.

_"Sakura?"_ The deep, velvety voice she longed to hear said.

"SASUKE!" She practically screamed into the phone.

_"I'm sorry and open your window." _

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

"O-Okay.." Sakura said as she locked her door before walking over to the window and opening it as Sasuke jumped in. Sakura stood there, shocked to the bone, her mind reeling and she didn't know; whether to be angry or over-joyed.

"Sakura.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for leaving you for two months, I know, I should've said something but I... I didn't have time, my dad. He, he locked me away for two months, no phone, no internet, nothing. And only now he let me out because the school was complaining and threatening to get the government involved if he didn't send me to school." Sasuke explained as Sakura let all the information sink in and then it hit her.

Throughout the whole time that Sasuke wasn't with her, those two whole months, not once did it cross her mind that he might be being abused at home by his father. She felt guilty and upset with herself, she only thought about herself and how lonely she was and not about what might've been happening to Sasuke, her boyfriend.

"I-It's okay." Sakura said softly as Sasuke suddenly crashed his lips onto hers. Sakura gasped before pulling back, "W-What...!" She stuttered as her face turned ten shades of red. "I missed you." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around her small, petite figure and hugged her. "I-I missed you too.." She said quietly, the blush still on her cheeks. "Cmon, we're going to my apartment!" Sasuke said as his eyes twinkled with something that could be described as mischievous.

Sakura nodded as she went to grab her jacket but Sasuke stopped her by saying, "Pack some clothes, you're staying for a day or so." Sakura smiled at him and took her back pack from her closet, as she began to pack her clothes and all necessities that were needed, her thoughts drifted off.

**'SAKU-CHAN! WHY CAN'T WE JUST JUMP HIM?! I MEAN, HE LOOKS FRIGGEN SMEXY RIGHT NOW WITH THE WHOLE DISHEVELED LOOK.'** Inner Sakura ranted as she drooled over the 'smexy' Sasuke.

_'INNER! Oh Kami-sama, why must you have such perverted thoughts?! And about Sasuke at that!'_ Sakura replied as she mentally hit her Inner on the head.

**'Ouch! And uh-huh, don't forget I'm also your innermost desires kekeke~!'** Inner Sakura said as dirty grin made its way onto her face.

Sakura face-palmed before swinging her back pack over her shoulder and grinning at Sasuke. He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers before stepping out of Sakura's room. "Dad! I'm going to Sasuke's apartment for the night alright, I'll be back by tomorrow night at latest! Thanks and bye!" Sakura called out cheerfully as she waved to her dad before racing out the door with Sasuke.

And Sakura's dad just stood there, smiling, watching the two leave the house. And then wondering how the fuck Sasuke got into the house...

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

Sasuke opened the door for Sakura and she got in the car with a smile and a thank you to which Sasuke grunted. Said boy also got in the car and drove off, "Sasuke?" Sakura spoke up as his attention shifted to her. "I love you!" She sputtered out randomly as she blushed. Sasuke was definitely not expecting that of all things, a light pink tint covered his cheeks, though he was happy to hear that and he spoke up just as they reached his apartment, "I love you too."

Sakura inwardly smiled, **'Hey Saku-Chan, do ya think we can jump him now? While he's all alone in his apartment with us (; hehe things are about to get steeaammyyy~!'** Inner Sakura cackled with a wink as Sakura went red.

The two entered Sasuke's apartment and to Sakura's surprise it was quite big. Sakura looked around the place and it was to her, comfy, spacious and cosy. She really liked it and the whole 'calm and mysterious' atmosphere around everything described Sasuke perfectly and Sakura couldn't help but steal a quick kiss from said boy whom she was currently thinking about.

Sasuke just smirked before deepening the kiss. Sakura pulled back for air and smiled up at Sasuke, "I've honestly fucking missed you. And ya know that all of your fangirls at school have been wondering where their 'sex god Sasuke-kuuuunnn' is!" Sasuke chuckled at the part, 'sex god Sasuke-kun', his Sakura was truly adorable but just then, a mischievous thought crept into his mind.

"Sex god?" Sasuke questioned as Sakura laughed, swatting her hands around displaying what she thought, 'PFFFFTT as if!' was written all over her laughing face "As if you're a sex god! I swear they're way too obsessed with you!" Sakura said as she laughed and mumbled quietly to herself 'sex god' before suppressing another chuckle. "Oh? Well I'm about to show you how much of a sex god I can be." Sasuke said huskily as Sakura's laughing came to an abrupt stop while a shiver crawled up her spine. "Oh kami..." She said before she was lifted into Sasuke's arms and carried off to his bedroom.

**[T^T] *A New Perspective* [T^T]**

**LEMON START** _(if you dont want to read the lemon, skip. At the end of the lemon, there'll be a thing saying _**'LEMON END'**_ thanks.)_

Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed before climbing on top of her. "S-Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled as a blush spread out across her cheeks. Sasuke just smiled one of his rare angelic, comforting smiles at her and Sakura felt all her worries melt away, it was just her and Sasuke, nothing else mattered. "I love you Sakura." Said girl's face turned 20 shades of red as she mumbled out, "I...I..I love y-you as well S-Sasuke, more than you'll e-ever know.." He inwardly smiled, he really had chosen the perfect girl.

Swiftly he dipped his head down and kissed Sakura, tongue tapping on her lip for entrance to which she happily obliged. Sasuke let his tongue memorise every crevice and dip of her mouth, all the while enjoying himself thoroughly. Sakura let out a moan as Sasuke began nipping at her, before biting and sucking Sakura to form love bites on her soft supple skin, and said girl had begun wriggling underneath Sasuke, obviously wanting more.

He smirked deviously before unzipping Sakura's hoodie and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Sakura turned so red, she thought she might've fainted. Sasuke looked her up and down before bending down to her ear, licking the shell and whispering, "You look beautiful~" Sakura blushed even harder.

Sasuke began trailing more kisses down her neck up until her belly button, Sakura moaning his name and panting as she fisted the bed sheets. He slowly undid the clasp of her bra before also tossing it to a corner, feasting his eyes upon the beauty below him. Slowly, almost cautiously, he moved his hands towards Sakura's breasts, but just before he touched them he looked at Sakura for permission.

Sakura's heart swelled with love, he asked, asked, before he touched her. He could've easily just began touching her but he didn't and Sakura shyly smiled up at him and Sasuke took that as a sign to continue.

He began fondling her first, as Sakura began panting even more and Sasuke inwardly smirked before dipping down and engulfing one of her breasts into his mouth. Greedily sucking and nipping gently as the girl below him writhed and moaned breathlessly at the things Sasuke was doing to her. She began to feel a heat pooling in her stomach and she definitely wanted more of what Sasuke was giving her, definitely.\

Said boy swapped and gave the same care to her other breast as Sakura continued to be mewl and moan. Sasuke, whose cock was already painfully hard, hastily pulled his pants down and remained in his boxers before swiftly taking off Sakura's skinny jeans as well. Sakura just stared at the tent in Sasuke's pants, becoming nervous but wanting this all the more. He once again kissed her passionately before Sakura wound her hands into his hair, moaning into the kiss. Sasuke was a really good kisser, dead-set.

"S-Sakura are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked while catching his breath, Sakura nodded and said, "I do." And just like that, Sasuke slowly and sexily dragged Sakura's panties down her legs before dropping them on the floor and now Sakura was stark naked, under a love/lust filled Uchiha who seemed ready to fuck her senseless but she knew he wouldn't.

Sakura smirked, a devious thought crawling into her mind as she flipped them over so she was on top and began to trail her delicate petite hands down Sasuke's taut chest. **'Fuck! How can one boy be this fucking sexy?!' **Inner Sakura thought while licking her lips at the sight of the nearly naked Uchiha.

Sakura continued to tease Sasuke, nipping a little at his neck before biting his ear lobe and licking the shell of it and whispering with a lust filled voice, "I'll show you who really is the sex god." Sasuke shivered, everything she said was going to his groin.

Sakura tailed her hands down towards his member, which was as hard as a rock by now, as she lightly brushed her hand over the clothed member. Sasuke shuddered and groaned, "D-Don't tease!" Sakura smirked before pulling his boxers down as Sasuke kicked them off. Sakura stared at his member, it was BIG. How the hell was that going to fit inside her?! Sasuke smirked proudly at his girlfriend's expression, flipping them over so that he would be on top, but she quickly broke out of her trance after being flipped. She smiled up nervously at him before nodding as if to say, 'Go on.' Sasuke grinded against Sakura who wanton-ly moaned, wrapping her arms around his muscular chest. "Sasuke~" Said boy stopped grinding and motioned for Sakura to spread her legs for him.

Sakura spread her legs for him and Sasuke inserted a finger into her. Smirking when he realised just how wet she was, "Someone wants me~" Sakura blushed and mewled as he entered another digit into her, Sakura squirmed a little but none the less let him continue. Soon Sasuke added a third digit, pumping in and out of Sakura, who was moaning loudly and she quickly felt the pressure building and building but just before she thought she would release, Sasuke pulled out his fingers and kissed her hard, his tongue delving into her mouth as she moaned loudly, running her hands through his soft yet spiky locks. "This will hurt Sakura." He stated, eyes looking worried but Sakura just smiled, her sign of confirmation.

Hesitantly, Sasuke positioned himself at Sakura entrance before slowly inserting his member into her. Sakura squirmed a little before Sasuke pushed more of himself into her, Sakura writhed a little but motioned for him to go, which he did. Swiftly, he entered her fully and kissed Sakura just as she screamed, tears leaking from her eyes, her virgin barrier now broken. Sasuke waited a few minutes as Sakura adjusted to his size before she smiled at him. Sasuke smiled back and began thrusting into Sakura, after a few thrusts he had finally found Sakura's sweet spot which caused the pinkette to moan oh so loudly.

"S-Sasu...ke!" She moaned in between breaths, the pleasure was over whelming. Sasuke panted and groaned, Sakura was so tight and oh god. Sasuke continued to thrust until Sakura shouted, "I-I think I-I'm going to come!" Sasuke smirked and felt his own release nearing, Sakura soon shouted Sasuke's name at the top of her lungs as she came, Sasuke continued thrusting a few more times before he came as well, groaning out Sakura's name.

**LEMON END**

As the two came down from their high, Sasuke pulled Sakura to him, wrapping his arms around her waist before he kissed her lovingly and whispered, "I love you." Sakura smiled at him, whispering back, "I love you too and ps. You definitely are a fucking sex god." Sasuke chuckled before kissing her forehead lightly, as Sakura soon drifted to sleep, Sasuke following soon after.

_**'Sooner or later, I swear, we're gonna make it, we're gonna make it'**_

_Sooner or later_ - Mat Keaner

Well that chap's over for now, thanks for reading :) please review and fave! Thank you! And sorry for updating so late, as I said so much stuff is going on in my life right now and I don't really have time for fanfiction but I love you guys anyways :3 bye and sorry for any typo's and etc and I hope this long chapter makes up for me not updating for so long! Hehe sorry again…

**PLEASE REVIEW x] thanks.**


	10. Darling, you'll be okay

.

_._

_._

_'Can we fast-forward to go down on me?__  
><em>_Stop there and let me correct it__  
><em>_I wanna live a life from a new perspective~'_

New perspective – Panic! At the disco

_A New Perspective_

By: NarutoFanatic17 [a.k.a ~ Naru-Chan]

Anime: _Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_

Pairing: SasuSaku [Sasuke+Sakura]

Summary: _Sakura Haruno; An abused child. Sasuke Uchiha; School's heartthrob with a drunken/insane foster father. Can these two separate souls find comfort in one another and change their lives? "I wanna live a life from a new perspective" AU SASUSAKU-highschool fic, includes minor NaruHina, InoShika & NejiTen. READ AND REVIEW, RATED M FOR A REASON_

Rated; M for: Alcohol, Child abuse, murder/suicide, rape and lemons! [You have been warned~!]

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own _Naruto _nor do I make any profit from writing this story.

Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:

_Hold On Till May_ – Pierce The Veil

_Beside You_ – Marianas Trench

NarutoFanatic17's NOTE: It has literally been an entire year since I updated this. I just didn't have time for fanfiction and I lost the flare for the fic as well. I'm back, maybe not forever, but I'm here to finish this fic. And hopefully all goes well, my writing format has somewhat changed but for the sake of this story, I'll re-adjust myself to write how I used to. But anyways, please leave a review. My writing skills may be a little rusty but hey, I tried c; Enjoy, leave a review!

**RECAP**

_As the two came down from their high, Sasuke pulled Sakura to him, wrapping his arms around her waist before he kissed her lovingly and whispered, "I love you." Sakura smiled at him, whispering back, "I love you too and ps. You definitely are a fucking sex god." Sasuke chuckled before kissing her forehead lightly, as Sakura soon drifted to sleep, Sasuke following soon after._

**Back to the story**

The consistent beeping of the alarm clock woke Sasuke up; he mumbled curses under his breath as he reached for the nuisance. Grabbing it, he threw it across the room, the noise produced from the item hitting the wall caused Sakura wake up as well. "Sasuke-Kun?" She mumbled, her pink hair messy from sleep as she tried to brush it out of her eyes. "Yeah?" He replied. "Don't we have school today?" The pinkette questioned and that was when both of them realised, that yes indeed they had school today. And they both knew that the gang would expect a detailed explanation of why Sasuke had been gone for so long. "What's the time?!" Sakura asked hurriedly, she didn't want to be late. Sasuke hastily got out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and picked up the alarm clock. "Shit! It's already 7:50." Sakura scrambled out of bed, all the while clutching the bed-sheet around herself as she rushed to the bathroom.

Shutting the door, Sakura began her morning routine. _**'**_**Hehehe Saku-Chaaan! Last night (; I must say, WELL DONE!' **Inner Sakura said as Sakura blushed a deep shade of red. _'Inner shut up! Geez, you're such a pervert!' _Sakura replied with a huff, ignoring her Inner's perverted musings as she continued on with her routine. After around fifteen minutes, the pinkette finally exited the bathroom. Sasuke was already dressed up and ready to go. "Sakura are you finally done?" He asked; his tone somewhat playful. Sakura giggled before nodding. Mutually agreeing that they didn't have time to sit down and eat breakfast, they just grabbed two granola bars and were on their way. They drove to school in Sasuke's car; both wondering what was going to happen when they arrived at school. Sasuke, not wanting to drown in his thoughts any longer, turned the radio on.

'_**Thinking about the past again, darling you'll be okay'  
><strong>__Hold On Till May – _Pierce The Veil

And so the song played until they arrived at school. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, she was worried for him. And as if Sasuke could read her mind he said softly, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek. They exited the car and began walking towards their class. As soon as Sasuke had stepped into the building, he was swarmed with fangirls. All of them proclaiming their love for him and how much they missed him and so on. Sakura simply shook her head and walked towards Ino who was standing next to her locker. "Ino-Pig!" She exclaimed happily as she neared her best friend. Ino grinned before shouting out _'forehead'. _"Wait…Is that? Oh my God. Is that Sasuke?!" Ino was shocked to say the least. "Yeah. He's back." Sakura said with a fond smile as she looked towards Sasuke, who was engulfed within the crowd. "Oh and did you know?! Newest gossip of the school is that Tenten and Neji finally became a couple. Oh and apparently those two seniors, Sasori and Deidara, are gay. Who knew! But they're cute so whatever." Ino babbled on with a cheeky grin. Sakura smiled, "Tenten? Well I'm glad for her. She's a nice girl!" Sakura said as she gripped her backpack, remembering the time that Tenten had stood up for her. Her daze was abruptly ended when Ino began shouting at Sasuke's fangirls. "ALL OF YOU GET TO CLASS. GEEZ. YOU'RE SUFFOCATING HIM! DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?!" Ino yelled. She had one hand on her hip the other waving around in the air for emphasis.

Ino turned to Sakura, "Forehead I better get to class so yeah. See ya!" She announced as she walked away. Sakura began walking to her own class, leaving Sasuke to deal with his fangirls. As she opened the door, she was greeted by Kakashi-Sensei. "Someone's early!" He said whilst holding back a chuckle. Sakura sighed before sitting down. "You look happier today Sakura. What happened?" Kakashi questioned. "Sasuke came back Kakashi-Sensei. He came back." She stated, her face finally breaking out into a grin. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Glad to hear." At that moment Sasuke rushed into class, panting as he tried to regain his breath. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei." He greeted as he went to sit down. "Sasuke! Nice to see you again but you have a lot of work to catch up on so be prepared!" The black haired boy just nodded. Soon the other students began filing into class, each one of them sporting a shocked expression when they saw that Sasuke was back. Finally, last into class as usual, Naruto came in. He took in the sight before him before bounding up to Sasuke and tackling him. "TEME! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE FOR SO LONG?! WHAT THE FUCK MAN." Naruto yelled as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, he furiously wiped at them with his sleeve. Sasuke smirked before telling the blonde that he'd tell him everything later and to just shut up and sit down for now.

The class went on as per usual when everyone managed to swallow down the fact that yes indeed Sasuke was back. Maths was first period and then it was English, not many students paid attention that day. Following this, it was break-time. The second the bell had rung, Naruto grabbed Sasuke, bolted outside and forced him to spill everything. Sasuke did so, leaving out a few gruesome details here and there. The blonde gave his best friend a hug after hearing everything, "I'm sorry teme." He whispered as Sasuke gave a small 'hn'. "Now get off me dobe." He stated as he playfully shoved the blonde. "HEY! THAT'S NOT COOL TEME." Naruto shouted as he began ranting. The two made their way to the rest of the gang, smiling as everyone began to converse with each other.

'_Life would lovely if it stayed like this.' _Sakura thought to herself as she stood close to Sasuke. Everyone was smiling and laughing, all bad memories forgotten instead fond memories of their friendship resurfaced every now and again. They were finally brought together, no missing pieces, no more secrets and ultimately nobody could judge them. **'This is how it's meant to be.'** Inner Sakura softly whispered to herself as she looked on from the depths of Sakura's mind, she was finally at peace. Because now, now she knew that together, they could overcome anything and everything.

'_**I'll be right beside you, I will stay. Nobody will break you, trust in me.'  
><strong>__Beside You – _Marianas Trench

.

.

.

**A/N: And this story is now officially complete. Sorry for any typos or errors and forgive me for the short, super sucky ending. I just didn't want to leave this story incomplete. But anyways, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review c: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
